


Collection of Sin

by Alien_Writes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blasphemy, Bondage, Clone Sex, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, KakaSakuKaka, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paddling, Priest Kink, Public Sex, Punishment, References to Depression, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex, hierophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 14:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Writes/pseuds/Alien_Writes
Summary: I've condensed all of my one-shots into one collection which I will be adding to eventually. I have a lot on tumblr I have never posted to ao3. Here, you will find: Urgent, An Unholy Spanksgiving, The Thrill, A Light in the Dark, and Fetish.





	1. Urgent

* * *

Urgent

ur·gent: requiring immediate action or attention

"Are you behaving like this so I will be forced to punish you?" His voice was low, almost a whisper and it elicited so many delicious feelings that cascaded through her body.

"No, sir."

His fingers trailed up the inside of her thighs, nails scraping lightly along her skin, until he found her center. He pressed his first two fingers against her panties, clucking his tongue in disappointment. “Then why are you so wet, Miss Haruno?”

* * *

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Sakura asked tentatively, clutching a small stack of manila envelopes to her chest. She had just come back from the mail room to see a note on her desk, demanding her presence in Mr. Hatake’s office. Which was never good.

She had been his secretary for the past month and though it had taken some time adjusting to his…_demands_, she had hoped that she would have gotten the hang of it by now. But it seemed he had something else to complain about. His words on the small sticky note seemed to be an example of that. ‘In my office. Now.’ Short, to the point, two periods. It instantly made a ball of knots form in her stomach.

And now she stood at the door to his top floor apartment. The back wall was nothing but windows, giving them a clear view of the Konoha city skyline from 36 floors up. She had never been afraid of heights but standing beside those windows always made her feel nervous.

Of course, that could be due to the man who sat in front of them.

His chair was turned away from her and his desk, but she could see his legs crossed as he stared out the windows. Above the back of the chair, his hair stood in those unruly, silver spikes that she often fantasized about running her fingers through. Mr. Hatake had an elbow resting against the arm of his office chair, a pen spinning deftly around his long, elegant fingers.

Sakura felt a bit mesmerized staring at them.

Until he slowly turned his chair around to face her. The look in his eyes was dark and malicious, and it made her skin crawl with electric shivers. He dropped the pen onto his desk and snatched a piece of paper up from beside his computer keyboard. Without saying anything, he smoothed his tie down his chest and stood to his feet.

Sakura swallowed, frozen to the carpet just inside his office. She watched with wide eyes as he crossed the room and held up a letter that she immediately recognized. It was supposed to have been sent out yesterday in the urgent mail. Oh, fuck…she had forgotten all about it.

“Miss Haruno, do you know the definition of urgent?”

She nodded as he lifted a hand and took hold of the door, pushing it shut behind her. The sounds from the hallway behind her were immediately silenced and she took her bottom lip between her teeth.

Her entire body tensed, as if expecting to be struck, while he circled behind her. The letter he held in his hands was placed just beneath her face and Mr. Hatake leaned down to whisper in her ear. “Tell me.”

“Something requiring immediate action.”

As soon as the words left her lips, Mr. Hatake snatched the envelopes from her hand and threw them onto the chair in front of his desk. “Immediate action, Miss Haruno. Do you think you handled this letter with immediate action?”

“No, sir—”

“No, you let it sit on your desk overnight and now, my client will not get this extremely important letter that I told you was _urgent_.” He crossed in front of her again, crossing his arms over his chest, the letter poking out from beneath his elbow. Sakura’s head was ducked low in shame, her body trembling from head to toe. She could feel his narrowed gaze on her. It was making it hard to breathe. “Sometimes, I think you _want_ to be bad.”

Sakura closed her eyes, her lips parting in a tiny gasp. Between her legs, she could feel herself growing damp. Though she couldn’t exactly explain it, and had never tried to explain it, to her friends, the relationship she had with her boss was a peculiar one.

They had their work, their separate lives, and she had not once seen him outside the office building. But while they were alone in his office together, the two of them became something else entirely. Something that Sakura hadn’t yet been able to define.

All she knew was she liked it.

The touch of Mr. Hatake’s finger to her chin made her flinch but he held her tight, not letting her move an inch out of his grasp. “Open your eyes, Miss Haruno.”

She did as he commanded. It wouldn’t bode well for her to refuse his requests. As he would surely show her for failing to complete the task that he had given her the previous night. Sakura opened her eyes and stared up at him, the sound of her heart beat nearly drowning out everything else in her ears.

“Am I correct? Are you behaving like a bad girl on purpose so I will be forced to punish you?” His voice was low, almost a whisper and it elicited so many delicious feelings that cascaded through her body. Her knees felt weak and her thighs clenched together, already anticipating the things he would do to her. “Answer me, Miss Haruno,” he said, his fingers tightening around her chin.

“No, sir.”

Something flashed behind his gaze, something dark and devilish and before Sakura could prepare herself, he pushed her back against the door. She gasped, her hands moving to his chest, though she made no move to keep him away. Mr. Hatake spread her feet apart with his own and dipped his free hand to the hem of her skirt.

His fingers trailed up the inside of her thighs, nails scraping lightly along her skin, until he found her center. He pressed his first two fingers against her panties, clucking his tongue in disappointment. “Then why are you so wet, Miss Haruno?”

She let out a strangled whimper from the back of her throat as he took his hands away. She was thankful she had the door at her back to keep her from sliding to the floor. Breathless and already panting, Sakura watched him walk calmly to his desk. He slipped his jacket off and draped it over the back of his chair before rolling the sleeves of his white, button up shirt to his elbows.

Once they were in place, he began to collect the items off of his desk. He shut the laptop and slid it into the top drawer, gathered the pens and stacks of paper to put them away neatly. All the while, Sakura stood as still as a statue, too afraid to move. Too afraid and much too aroused to even try to flee.

Mr. Hatake stood up straight and turned to glance at her. “Come here, Miss Haruno.”

On shaking legs, she somehow managed to move toward him. She stopped beside his desk, glancing nervously to the completely clear table top. Mr. Hatake watched her, observing the nervous look in her eyes, the way her chest rose and fell with every quick breath. She could feel him watching her and it only made her want him more.

He turned to one of the shelves that ran along the wall beside the windows. Sakura closed her eyes, familiar with what was hidden behind a locked drawer. She heard him twist a key in the lock, pull the drawer open and not even a heartbeat had passed before he was slamming it shut again. The noise made her flinch again.

Every muscle in her body was tense and taut in anticipation. She shivered as she felt him step up behind her. He ducked his head toward hers from over her shoulder, his lips grazing her earlobe. “Strip,” he commanded in a whisper.

Sakura’s hands were on the line of buttons on her blouse before she could even register his demand in her mind. She pulled her shirt off and he took it from her, folding it neatly before laying it down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. Before she could move to her skirt, his fingers were at the zipper. The garment fell to her feet and she stepped out of it. Mr. Hatake took it as well, and laid it along with her blouse.

Down to her bra, panties, and heels, Sakura felt more exposed than if she were naked. At her backside, she could feel Mr. Hatake’s hands. He circled them around her hips, careful to avoid anywhere she _wanted_ him to touch. Slowly, he slid down her thighs, kneeling to the floor where he positioned her feet against the legs of his desk.

He turned her until she was facing him, his hand moving up to her stomach. “Sit.” Instantly, she moved over the top of his desk, letting her feet dangle and her legs stay spread open. She peered down at him as he unrolled the black, silk rope he had pulled out of his locked drawer.

Carefully, he tied one end around her ankle, tight enough that she gasped, before securing her to his desk. He did the same to her other leg and stood to his full height.

She stared up at him as he moved between her legs, his finger lifting to trace along the line of her jaw. “Now, I’ll ask you only once more, Miss Haruno,” he whispered, the sound sinking into Sakura’s senses and making her tremble. “Do you want to be punished?”

“Yes, sir.” Her voice barely made a sound, but it still made the corner of his lips twist into a wicked smirk.

“Are you going to take your punishment like a good girl?” He took her wrists and moved them behind her back. Keeping them firmly in place with one hand, he grabbed the next length of rope and circled it around her arms.

“Y-yes, sir.”

Once she was secured, arms pinned behind her and legs spread open, Mr. Hatake moved to face her again. He cupped her face with his palm, tilting her head back so she was looking into his eyes. “Good girl.” His hand slipped from her jaw to her breasts, pulling one out of the cup of her bra. “You do remember my rules, don’t you?”

It was hard for her to think about anything in that moment. He dipped his head to her chest, warm lips pressing gently to the flesh of her breast. Somehow, she found the ability to nod.

“And what are they, Miss Haruno?” His tongue flicked her hardened nipple and she gasped.

“I-I don’t come until you tell me to,” she murmured, breath shallow.

Mr. Hatake took her entire nipple into his mouth, sucking hard enough to make her back arch. He slowly pulled her other breast free, rolling the nipple between his fingers. “Good girl,” he said as he pulled away briefly.

He applied the same amount of attention to each breast, sucking and pinching, knowing it would make her absolutely drenched. By now, she was sure he was able to smell how turned on she was.

All too soon, he stood back up and the cool air of his office hit the slick spots he had left on her breasts. She whimpered and stared up at him, her lower lip pinched between her teeth. “Tell me again, Miss Haruno, the definition of urgent.”

She hated his mind games, hated that he prolonged the agony of the ache between her legs. But she knew if she wanted any kind of relief, she would have to play along. She searched her mind for the answer to his question, knowing there would be a punishment if she didn’t.

Mr. Hatake reached for one of the drawers of his desk, pulling it open and dipping his hand inside. Seeing him pull out a flat, black paddle made Sakura squeeze her eyes shut. “S-something that—”

The paddle slapped against the inside of her thigh and she cried out as the sound echoed through the office. It wasn’t as hard as he could have been, nor any harder than he had given her in the past. It was a warning, though her flesh was still stinging from it. The look he gave her told her to be quicker with her answers.

“Something that requires immediate action,” she managed to say.

Mr. Hatake soothed his hand over the red square that the paddle had left on her thigh. His lips curled and she whimpered. “Very good. So,” he began, tracing the edge of the paddle along her soaked panties. “Would you say that your need to come is urgent, Miss Haruno?”

She nodded, pressing her lips together to keep herself from moaning. The paddle pressed harder against her sex, exactly where her clit was. She pushed her hips forward, wanting him to touch that sweet spot she was begging for. He pulled away suddenly and another sharp sting was administered to her inner thigh. This time, with more force than the first.

“Did I tell you grind on my paddle?”

“N-no,sir—”

“Then, why,” he paused to pop her thigh again, “are you doing it?”

Sakura made a noise that was a mix between a sob and a gasp, her entire body quivering from the sting of his punishment. “I-I want it.”

“And I,” Mr. Hatake growled, circling his long, slender fingers around her throat, “wanted my letter sent out _last night_, Miss Haruno.” Another smack to her thigh, this one so close to her center she couldn’t help but cry out. “It seems you only know the concept of urgency when it applies to you.”

Though his fingers weren’t tight around her throat, she still gasped for breath. He brought his face close to hers, their mouths almost touching. She could feel the warmth of his breath along her lips and chin and having him so close to her made her eyes widen. They had never shared a kiss. That always felt too intimate for their relationship.

But in that moment, Sakura wanted it almost as much as she wanted to feel his fingers dipping beneath her panties. Mr. Hatake smirked as he stared down at her. “You are quite needy today, Miss Haruno. Would you like for me to tease you now?

Sakura nodded helplessly, pulling against the ropes wound around her wrists and arms. The fingers along her throat fell away and she sucked in a deep breath, her eyes fluttering close. Between her legs, she felt him kneel to the carpet.

Those same fingers that he had used to choke her were now caressing the tender marks along the inside of her thighs. The gentle touches against the pain that still resided was a delicious contrast that sent shivers across her body. She felt his breath against the damp fabric of her panties, making her body squirm on top of his desk.

Mr. Hatake inhaled her scent through his nose and made a contented sigh. Circling his hands around to her backside, he pulled her closer to the edge of his desk. The ropes connected to her ankles loosened just enough that he could spread her thighs further apart.

Sakura peeked out from behind her eyelids to see him sit back on his knees in front of her, his gaze heavy as he took in the sight of her. With the back of his knuckle, he traced a line over her panties, following the length of her slit. He applied no pressure and the gentle touch left her flushed.

“Let’s see just how needy you are,” he murmured, dipping his middle finger beneath the band of her panties. She held her breath, letting her head fall back as Mr. Hatake found her flesh.

He had no trouble pushing into her folds. She was beyond ready for him.

He ran his finger along the length, brushing quickly past her clit to find her opening. With a wicked chuckle, he circled the entrance, knowing exactly what she wanted and knowing she’d have to beg to get it. “You want to feel me inside of you, don’t you, Miss Haruno?”

“Yes, sir,” she gasped, unable to control her hips trying to push into his hand. He kept her exactly where he wanted her, not giving her too much before he was ready for her to get it.

“Did you think about this when you went home last night?” Slowly, he slipped his finger inside her, pushing up to his first knuckle.

Sakura bit her lip, unable to say anything. Instead, she nodded. Her thighs trembled as she pulled them as far apart as they would go. It felt so good to have him inside her finally. She needed more, but for the moment, this was as close to heaven as she would ever get.

Mr. Hatake pulled his hand away from her so suddenly she cried out and looked down at him. He was smirking as he reached for another drawer on his desk. “So impatient, Miss Haruno.”

He pulled a pair of scissors out from the drawer and returned back to his position between her legs. The tip of the cold metal moved along the inside of her thigh and Sakura whimpered, watching him through a half-lidded gaze. He pulled the fabric of her panties away from her hips and with a quick snip to both sides, they fell away.

He pulled it out from beneath her ass and tossed it to the floor, setting his scissors down on the desk beside her. “Much better,” he murmured against the bright red flesh of her thigh. Sakura groaned as his finger returned to her, pushing inside her once again.

He took his time, curling his finger against the spot within her that he knew would make her unravel. In slow, teasing motions, she felt him pump his finger. Sakura’s arms were trembling as she struggled against the rope. She knew it was futile trying to free herself, but she suspected he liked watching her try. He liked to admire the marks that were left along her flesh when they were done.

Mr. Hatake pushed another finger into her, and Sakura squeezed around him. She doubted she had ever been this wet before, certainly not with anyone else. It seemed that only he was capable of doing these things to her.

“I know you’d love to come on my fingers right now, wouldn’t you?”

Sakura felt herself nod, though she was sure she was running on autopilot now. The only thing her brain would focus on was the feeling of his fingers sliding in and out of her.

“But if I let you do that,” Mr. Hatake murmured, his breath suddenly close to her center. Sakura’s lips parted, though no sound came. “You wouldn’t get this.”

The warmth of his tongue against her folds brought her voice back and she cried out, hips quivering against his mouth. For several seconds, he did nothing but hold it against her, watching her squirm above him. His fingers kept their slow movements. Finally, just when she felt she couldn’t take any more, he moved his tongue.

He groaned, the sound vibrating his lips against her flesh. If she thought his fingers were going slow, Sakura was absolutely going mad from what he was doing with his tongue. He took his time, tasting every inch of her and purposefully avoiding her clit. He circled it once before moving down to lap up the juices that his fingers were playing with.

“You’ve been wanting this for a while,” he whispered, returning his tongue to her.

Sakura was breathless. Sweat dripped along the small of her back where her arms were pressing against her. She knew not to grind into him unless he allowed her to, but it was so hard keeping herself still. And when he found her clit, pressing his lips against it, she bucked into his mouth. He chuckled but didn’t pull away.

Mr. Hatake lapped at her clit, using the flat of his tongue to tease her with long, slow licks, before sucking the bud into his lips. Each time she thought she wouldn’t be able to take much more, he would switch and start teasing her all over again.

She squeezed her eyes shut, on the verge of tears, as he pulled away once more and spent too much time tracing her slit with the tip of his tongue. “Please,” she begged.

He looked up at her, not moving his mouth away for several seconds. She could feel his smile against her and if she had the energy to spare on anger, she would have been furious at him. His fingers slowed to a stop, though he kept them inside her as he leaned back. “Please, what?”

“Please, let me come.”

“I don’t think you’re in the position to be making demands, Miss Haruno.” The tone of his voice was wicked, and she let out a helpless sob at his words. He pulled away from her, standing to his full height in front of her. “I want to hear it again. What does urgency mean?”

She wanted to collapse against the desk and cry. “Please, Mr. Hatake—”

His hand came down on the inside of her thigh hard. Her entire body flinched at the sharp sting and she opened her eyes to stare up at him. All of the humor had disappeared from his eyes and she swallowed tightly. “Something that requires immediate action.”

“And what immediate action do you require, Miss Haruno?”

“I need to come.”

Between them, Mr. Hatake began to unbutton his pants. Sakura glanced down and watched his hands move slowly, pulling the zipper down. Her mouth was watering and she wished he had tied her in a position that allowed her to taste him on her tongue. The sight of his cock pressing hard against the material of his boxers made her eyes go wide. She tried to move closer to the edge of the desk, but he made sure she stayed put.

He pulled his cock free from his boxers, taking it in his hands. He held it against her wet folds, sliding the tip up and back down. When he was positioned at her opening, Mr. Hatake lifted his gaze to meet hers and Sakura bit down on her lower lip.

“Is this what you need?”

Sakura nodded, desperately inching her hips toward him despite his firm grip on the inside of her thigh keeping her still. He held her gaze as he stepped closer to her yet kept his cock teasing her entrance. “Tell me you need my cock.”

“I need it,” she breathed, her eyes fluttering down to his lips. “I need you to show me how to be a good girl-ahh!” The word turned into a strangled cry as he pushed inside her. Though she was wet and ready to be filled by him, she was always taken aback by how thick he was. He stretched her around him, inch by inch, until he was completely sheathed within her.

Sakura panted against his chest, wishing he would hold her steady. He kept his hands placed on the desk on either side of her ass and she was struggling to keep herself up. Slowly, he pulled back until he was nearly out of her completely. He gave her only a moment to gasp in protest before plunging back inside her.

She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, the muscles in her arms and legs trembling with exhaustion. At her ear, she could hear the shudder in his breath, and she couldn’t help the small smile at the corner of her lips. He had told her once that he loved being inside her, though that was when he was rewarding her for a good job. She didn’t expect any praises from him today.

Mr. Hatake found a slow rhythm that kept her orgasm at bay but allowed him to fuck her senseless. The only sound in the small office was their groans and the soft slap of skin against skin.

He moved a hand to her hip, gripping tightly and pulling her even closer to the edge of the desk. Though his fingers were nearly bruising her flesh, she adored the way he held her. She felt steady, safe with him, despite all the superficial pain he had inflicted on her today.

Sakura nuzzled against his neck, breathing in the scent of his expensive cologne that lingered on his shirt. When his other hand pressed against her hip, she found herself smiling, thankful that he was too preoccupied to notice. If he knew she was enjoying herself, he might take it away to tease her again.

“Sakura,” he growled, his lips brushing against the tops of her shoulder. The sound of her first name startled her and for a moment, she thought something might be wrong. He kept his rhythm steady, slipping his cock in and out of her just fast enough to keep himself satisfied. “I want you to come for me.”

Oh, thank the gods!

Her eyes rolled back slightly, and she nodded against his shoulder, focusing on the feel of him pumping against the spot inside her. His pace quickened and she groaned, angling her hips up to give him better access. The head of his cock slid back and forth against her G-spot and Sakura couldn’t hold herself up any longer.

She leaned back but was stopped by his arm slipping around her shoulders. He supported her weight with one arm, keeping her pressed against his chest. All of the aches in her arms and legs disappeared as her orgasm built up inside her. She could feel the familiar heat pooling in her lower belly and knew it wouldn’t be long now.

Mr. Hatake slammed into her harder, jarring the bones of her hips so hard, she suspected she would be quite sore in the morning. But it all added to the pleasure he was building. “Oh, god…” She squeezed her eyes shut, her breath shuddering.

He held her tight as her entire body jerked, legs trembling and toes curling from the intensity of her orgasm. It was nearly blinding, and she cried out, burying her face into the fabric of the shirt across his chest. Mr. Hatake slammed into her in time with the waves of her orgasm, amplifying the feeling with every thrust.

As she slowly came down from the high, she could feel his hips shuddering. His movements became a bit erratic and his grip on her bound wrists behind her back tightened. He moaned into her shoulder and buried his cock as deep as he could go. Sakura could feel his orgasm pulsing and she smiled, loving the feel of him coming inside her.

Mr. Hatake leaned back, and Sakura knew the routine by now. He would untie her and excuse himself to his private bathroom to clean his mess, giving her time and space to do the same. It was the part about their relationship she hated the most.

But this time, she was caught off guard by him catching her lips with his. He moved a hand to her face, tilting her face up to his. He kissed her while his cock was still inside her and Sakura sighed into his kiss. She struggled against the ropes, wanting to slip her hands around his neck, to hold him, but was kept frustratingly in place.

As soon as it had begun, he was pulling away and for a moment, Sakura thought she caught the sight of a blush along his cheeks. He slipped out of her and turned away, not giving her a chance to see for sure. She watched him pull his boxers back up around his waist before kneeling down to loosen the knots around her ankles.

The ropes slid free and she let him inspect the marks they had made, enjoying the feel of his thumb tracing over the tender flesh. As he stood back up, he helped her to her feet and turned her back to face him. Sakura stared down at the desk where she had sat, not too surprised to find they had made a bit of a mess.

She let out a small groan as the binds around her wrist loosened and she was free to finally move. Mr. Hatake tossed the ropes down onto his desk and stepped up behind her. He ran his hands down the length of her arms, pulling them around her in a hug. She let her head rest against his shoulder, and he smoothed the hair from her face.

“How are your arms?”

“They’re fine,” she said quietly.

Mr. Hatake nodded and tilted his head to press a kiss to the tops of her shoulders. He released his hold on her and stepped away. Sakura turned to stop him, but he was already disappearing into his private bathroom to clean himself off.

She tried not to be too disappointed. Afterall, he had given her a kiss despite the mistake she had to be punished for.

She quickly dressed in her skirt and blouse, gathering the remnants of her panties before moving to pick up the letter he had asked her to send. She set his mail down on the corner of his desk, gave a quick glance to the bathroom door, and turned to make her way back to her work space.

Of course, her first task was to mail that urgent letter.

* * *


	2. An Unholy Spanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura goes to confess her sins to Father Hatake. He has just the right punishment for her wicked ways.
> 
> ***Do not read this if you've never read Unholy! This is just an extra chapter/prompt that was born from the KakaSaku spanksgiving event.***

* * *

The sharp click of the lock made shivers of excitement cascade down Sakura’s spine. It had become a routine in the past few weeks for her to venture to the Church of the Holy Virgin on Friday nights. She would slip into the front door, lock it behind her and make her way to Father Hatake’s office for her weekly confession. Tonight, was no different.

She had sat in the back of the parking lot for an hour, waiting for the last parishioner to finish their confessions and leave the church before she quickly made her way up the steps. Once she was inside with the doors locked behind her back, Sakura moved through the darkened church toward Father Hatake’s office.

He had turned off the lights, the signal they had agreed on, to let her know he was ready for her weekly visit. Now, her heels made soft taps over the hardwood floors that echoed through the cavernous nave. Behind the pulpit, the stained-glass windows depicting the saints and biblical figures watched Sakura move through the shadows. Luckily, she had gotten used to their stares in the last few weeks and now easily ignored them.

Sakura paused at the entrance to the hall that lead to his office, using her fingers to fluff the curls in her hair that she had spent an hour on and to make sure she looked good. Tonight, she had decided to surprise him with a lacy set of lingerie all hidden behind a long jacket, cinched around her waist. She knew she didn’t have to dress up for him. He would find her irresistible in anything she wore, but she wanted to see the look on his face when she took her coat off to reveal nothing but black lace and stockings.

Just thinking about it made Sakura bit her lip and she quickened her steps, ready to see him, to feel his hands on her body. The door to his office was opened just a crack and the light from within spilled out onto the hallway floor. Her fingers trembled in anticipation as she gently rapped them on the door. “Come in,” Father Hatake’s voice called from inside, making her breath shudder.

Sakura pushed the door open and stepped in the office to see the priest sitting behind his desk, head bent as he moved a pen over a sheet of paper. He didn’t look up at her and she closed the door with a kick behind her. “Sit,” he commanded in a voice that made flames lick at her insides.

Though she was eager to do as he asked, she still wanted him to look up at her, to see her take her jacket off. When he kept his eyes down at whatever he was working on, Sakura bit her lip in worry. Was this a bad time?

Slowly, Father Hatake lifted his head and his eyes met hers. The heat behind his dark stare gave her the answer to that question and she obediently lowered herself into one of the chairs in front of his desk. The notebook he had spread open in front of him snapped shut and he pushed it aside. “Are you ready for your confession?” His voice was quiet but surrounded her in the space of his office.

“Yes, Father,” Sakura replied, crossing her legs at the knees. Seeing his eyes drift down to the stockings she wore sent a little tremor of desire through her midsection.

He leaned back slowly in his chair, folding his hands together across his chest as his gaze lifted back to her eyes. In that moment, every muscle in her body begged her to crawl across the desk and fuck him senseless, but still she sat and played his game. It was a torturous foreplay and the promise that it would lead to eternal damnation made it so intense, she didn’t know if she could stand it. “What do you wish to confess tonight, Sakura?”

In a flash, all of the naughty thoughts that had been in her mind all week played like a movie behind her eyelids. It was becoming a habit for her to touch herself while thinking about him. Not even three hours ago, she had pleasured herself in the bath, imagining it was his tongue between her legs making her come so hard she had tears.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura found her voice. “I-I’ve been having inappropriate thoughts about someone.”

He tilted his head to the side slightly, searching her eyes. For just a split second, Sakura thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch and she swallowed. Her hands squeezed the leather seat on either side of her hips and she clenched her thighs tightly together. She’d give anything to peek beneath his desk in that moment. Would his cock be hard already, pressing against the fabric of his cassock from the thrill of their game?

Father Hatake lifted his eyebrows, prompting her to continue with her confession. He knew better than to think that was all she needed to confess. Resisting the urge to smile, Sakura looked down at her lap and let her hair frame her face. “When I think about these inappropriate things, I touch myself.”

“Where?”

She lifted her head at the sudden urgency of his words and the look of heady desire across his face stole the breath from her lungs. Instead of telling him, she slowly unfolded her legs and pulled her knees apart. It wasn’t the first time she had ever touched herself in front of him in his office, but her fingers were trembling as she slid them up her thighs. They dipped between her legs, brushing along the lace fabric of her panties. She was already soaking through them.

“Stop,” he commanded, sitting up straight. Sakura watched him lift a hand and curl his finger, calling her closer to him. Her pulse spiked, and she bit the inside of her lip, taking her hand away from the heat between her legs. She rose to her feet but was stopped before she could take a step closer to the desk. “On your knees, Sakura. I want you to crawl to me. And you can take your coat off.” This time, the corner of his lips curled into a smirk so wicked she could feel it burn through her soul.

With shaking fingers, she loosened the belt around her waist and opened it to reveal the lingerie she had purchased just for this moment. The way Father Hatake’s eyebrow slowly arched as his eyes drifted down the length of her body to take in the sight of her made it worth every cent she spent on it. She sank to the floor slowly, never taking her eyes off of him. Her hands and knees found the thick rug beneath his desk and she inched forward.

He pushed his chair back until it nearly hit the shelves of books behind him, giving himself enough room to take in the sight of her on all fours. Slowly, she put one hand in front of the other, keeping her head raised so she could watch him watch her. The movement of her legs made her thighs press together, the slick folds of her pussy rubbing against one another torturously. She groaned as she slid her knee along the floor, crawling toward him.

Father Hatake leaned forward in the chair, reaching for her chin. He took hold of her face and guided her onto her knees and then onto her feet once she was behind his desk along with him. “Do you have more to confess?” He asked, voice low and breathy. Like a predator, he circled behind her and let his hand trail along her shoulder, pulling her hair to the side.

Sakura nodded. “Yes, Father. These thoughts I’ve been having are about my priest—” Her words were cut short by the sharp sting across her backside and the sound of his hand slapping her ass echoing through the office. She reached out to put her hands on his desk, jaw falling slack from the utter shock of what he had done.

“I’m afraid the usual repentance won’t be enough for you, Sakura.” His voice made her shiver and she closed her eyes, her body flinching as his palm spread over the still stinging cheek of her ass. “You’re going to need a bit more.”

She felt him pull his hand back and her breath hitched suddenly in her throat, her entire body both bracing for the impact of his palm and begging for it. The force of his hand jarred her forward and she leaned down onto the desk. If it hadn’t been for the sharp pain along the flesh of her backside, she wouldn’t have suspected him to have spanked her so hard. She was enjoying it far too much to even notice the pain.

As his hand soothed the welts that were beginning to appear on her flesh, he quickly dipped his finger between her thighs and found her wet and dripping. “Is this turning you on, Sakura?” He asked, his tone incredulous and wicked. Shakily, she looked back at him from over her shoulder and nodded. For a brief second, his eyes met hers and she could see that it was definitely turning him on as well. Arousal sat heavy and dark in his gaze and she was dying to reach back and see if his cock was hard beneath his robes. Before she could move a muscle, he pulled his hand back and brought it down onto her ass a third time, this one making her groan and close her eyes.

“You want your priest to touch you, is that right?” Again, he spanked her, and she cried out, gripping the edge of his desk so hard, her knuckles turned white. “Tell me what you want, Sakura.”

“I-I want you to touch me.” She gasped and clenched her teeth as he delivered another smack to her backside. “I need it.”

“Where?”

With trembling fingers that were sore from holding onto the desk, she reached between her legs and pressed a middle finger into her slit. She was absolutely drenched, her body begging for his touch. She started to pull her hand away from herself, wanting nothing more than for his to take its place, but she hesitated at the sound of him lowering back into his chair. Sakura glanced back at him, whimpering as he leaned back and met her gaze. “Show me what you want me to do.”

Oh, God…this was the worst punishment for her sins. He was denying her exactly what she was aching for. Biting her lower lip between her teeth, Sakura returned her finger back inside herself and let out a shaky breath. Father Hatake slid his gaze along her body, still bent over his desk, until they met her backside. He reached out and hooked a finger around the edge of her panties, slipping the fabric down to her knees.

Sakura pushed her finger back and forth into her pussy, keeping her movements slow and teasing in the hopes that he would grow frustrated and take over. He watched her pump her fingers as she stared back at him through a half-lidded gaze. Knowing he was watching her pleasure herself only made her grow wetter. Her juices were dripping down her fingers and along her knuckles and for a moment, she wanted to close her eyes.

But, she caught sight of his hands moving down his own body, fingers slowly pulling the buttons of his cassock opened and she started to raise up from the desk. Father Hatake’s fierce gaze met hers, telling her without words that she better not move, lest she want to feel the wrath of his hand along her backside again. Sakura bit her lip, torn between wanting to feel him spank her once more and wanting him to slide his fingers inside her. She did as he commanded and stayed put over his desk, continuing her slow thrusts.

As his robe parted at his waist, Sakura let out a whimper. He slipped his hand into the black fabric and she could hear him lowering his zipper. _No_… She opened her mouth to beg him not to tease her, but no sound would come out. From over her shoulder, Sakura watched as he pulled his cock free from his pants and his robe. Her knees buckled, and she trembled around her fingers, though she refused to take her eyes off the sight of his cock.

It was thick and pale, the tip glistening in the lights of his office, making Sakura’s mouth water. She wanted to sink to her knees and slip him into her mouth until he touched the back of her throat. “Did I tell you to stop?” His voice cut through the silence and she gasped, not realizing her fingers had even stopped moving. She moved them along her folds, finding her clit as he curled his hand around his cock.

His eyes never left her fingers, watching her slide back and forth over the sensitive nub. Father Hatake stroked himself in slow, long motions, sliding up from the base all the way to the tip. His thumb passed over that bead of cum that Sakura could practically taste on her tongue. She was panting for breaths, her eyes following the strokes of his hand.

Pressure was building deep within her and she whimpered, moving her fingers faster over her clit. She abandoned the back and forth motion for circles, desperate to relieve the fiery ache inside her. It burned through her body, making her brows furrow and lips part as she gasped for breath. “Are you coming, Sakura?” He asked, his voice barely a whisper. She could hear his own breath starting to hitch and his hand was moving faster over his cock.

“Y-yes,” she moaned, wanting nothing more than to watch him come for her but unable to keep her eyes open. They squeezed shut as she circled her clit faster, body shuddering from head to toe in anticipation of her orgasm. With a strangled cry, Sakura came like a flood around her fingers. Her muscles contracted in waves of intense pleasure that she had never felt before from anyone, let alone herself. “Oh, fuck,” she whimpered. “_Kakashi…”_

The sound of his chair creaking made her eyes snap open with a gasp. She could see him move toward her and felt the palm of his hand on the small of her back. The last few ripples of her orgasm were still rolling through her when she felt the tip of his cock sliding along the center of her pussy, careful not to slip inside. He rubbed the head through her juices, a groan vibrating deep within his chest. The amount of self-control it took for him not to slip inside her was staggering.

She wanted to reach back and do it for him, needing nothing more than to feel him come inside her in that moment. But, Sakura kept her hands on his desk, looking back to watch him continue his strokes. He slid one hand through his hair as the other pumped over his cock, lips parting and brow furrowed. Sakura let her head fall to the desk and she sighed, enjoying the sight of him completely overcome with pleasure.

Kakashi hissed, his hips shuddering as he let go. He came with a deep moan and gripped her hips with one hand while milking his cock with the other. She could feel the warm cum shoot across her backside and she closed her eyes with a hum tickling the back of her throat. For several breaths, Kakashi stroked himself, draining every last drop.

As he stepped back, letting Sakura raise from his desk, he gave a soft chuckle. “I honestly didn’t mean for that to happen,” he said, reaching for a box of tissues on the shelf behind him.

By the time she stood from his desk and turned around, he had already slipped his cock back into his pants. She frowned in playful disappointment, folding her arms over her chest despite him holding the box out to her. “You made the mess, you clean it.” Just before she turned away from him, Sakura caught the look of surprise across his face. Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled. “And, I think it’s time for _your punishment_ next.”

* * *


	3. A Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi shows Sakura that she doesn't have to be alone in the dark anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For casualempathalienpickle.

* * *

There was no better time to run that in the middle of the night. It had become a nightly routine for the medic kunoichi over the last few months. The village would settle for the night, the streets would become empty and the lights were all out save for a few street lamps.

And it was here, in the dead of the quiet night, that Sakura could be free. She had started out running through the streets, but the buildings and homes felt too much like people standing back, watching her as she ran passed. After a week or so, she had moved out of the village gates and set her sights on the forest that surrounded Konoha. There were no sounds, no light pollution to wash out the millions of stars high above her. All she could hear was her breath and the pounding of her feet against the dirt.

Tonight was no different. She had gotten off work around midnight and ate dinner in the tiny kitchen of her apartment as she watched the digital 0 blink across her answering machine. Not that she expected any messages while she had been out. After Sasuke had left her, she had calls coming in around the clock; mostly her mother and friends just _checking _on her. As if they assumed she would have spent the weeks after her divorce sobbing on the floor, drowning her sorrows in alcohol.

That had certainly been the plan the first few days but, Sakura had slapped herself out of that stupor relatively quickly. She knew her behavior lately wasn’t typical, nor healthy. But, she didn’t care. For the first time in her life, she felt _free _. In the darkness of the forest, with the dirt beneath her and the swath of stars above, she could be anything she wanted.

But, Sakura wasn’t the only ninja of Konoha who enjoyed the solitude of the night. The first time she had encountered him on the path, she had been so surprised to see another person out in the forest that she hadn’t said a word. She had turned on her heel and ran back to the gates, not stopping to take a breath until she was inside the village. The next three times, Kakashi kept to himself, giving her the space she was silently hoping he would. With a nod to her, he had forked off the path and leapt into the trees to continue his run through a different way.

It wasn’t long, though, that they had met at the gates at a quarter ‘til three, stretching the muscles in their legs to ready themselves for the run. “‘Lo,” Kakashi said simply, pulling his right arm across his chest before doing the same to his other arm.

Sakura had peeked up at him through the strands of her hair that had fallen free of her ponytail. She wondered why he ran, why he chose to do it in the middle of the night like her. Was he trying to escape, trying to be free, or find himself? It had been a long time since he had spoken to her. At her wedding to be exact. He hadn’t looked too particularly happy that day either. About as miserable as he looked now.

“You don’t…” Sakura cleared her throat, turning to glance out at the tree as she stood up and shook the soreness from her ankles. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him turn toward her. “You can run with me tonight. If you want to.” She forced the words out quickly and it was strange how her heart had picked up its pace.

Sakura risked a glance up at Kakashi but he wasn’t looking at her. His gaze was straight ahead at the impossible darkness weaving around the trees and underbrush along the ground. “I’d like that,” he said quietly. After that night, they had become running partners.

They never said much. A simple greeting when they met at the gates of the village and a short goodbye an hour later when they would part ways. It was the only interaction they had with one another anymore but Sakura was beginning to cherish their nights.

After finishing her dinner, she had changed into her running pants but frowned before choosing a shirt. The previous night, she had burned up. Summer was in full force and now, even at night, no one was immune to the heat. She quickly opted for shorts and a comfortable red tank top and set out for the night. The night was clear but the air was hot and thick, making her hair stick to the back of her neck.

As she neared the gates, she pulled her hair into a ponytail at the back of her head, frowning at the absence of her running partner. She checked the watch around her wrist. She was actually running late. If he did decide to show up, he could easily catch up to her.

Sakura decided to jog for the first few minutes just to give him some time. One the village had fallen away behind her and the minimal glare of light had disappeared, she slowed to a stop and looked back at the dark path. Maybe he wasn’t coming tonight after all. To say she was disappointed was an understatement. Half of her wanted to give up and go home. The other half was begging for the freedom of the night.

Giving one last lingering glance back toward the village, Sakura turned and ran. All of her thoughts, doubts and worries melted away in the night. She kept her eyes trained on the road ahead of her, what little she could see of it anyway. For nearly half an hour she ran without a single thought crossing her mind until her body begged for a moments break. She stopped near a tree and leaned against it, fanning herself with her hand.

“Sakura.”

The voice directly behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin and she stumbled back, whirling around to see Kakashi stepping out of the shadows. He held his hands out apologetically, ducking his head for frightening her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She breathed a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest, annoyed that he had left without her and had scared the living daylights out of her. With a sigh, she shook her head. “It’s fine. I didn’t know you had left already.”

“I only left so I could find the way. I want to show you something.” He nodded toward the trees where he had emerged from and Sakura hesitated. This wasn’t part of their deal. She liked their routine the way it was. But, she couldn’t deny that she was excited to see him.

She stepped into the underbrush of the forest and followed him through the dark. They traveled for nearly 100 yards before the sound of water met her ears. She could hear it running off of a rock or boulder but not much. It was possibly a small waterfall from a stream. Thousands of them ran through the forest.

Kakashi reached out and took her by the wrist, startling her for the second time. The urge to pull her hand away from his flashed through her but she didn’t act on it. It was the first time she had been willingly touched by a man in 8 months. She didn’t realize how badly she missed it. By now, her heart was pounding in anticipation of what he could possibly want to show her.

“Watch your step. The ground slopes here.” He guided her over a small tree that had fallen and Sakura’s feet landed in soft, wet sand on the other side. The trees that had wove a thick canopy over their heads thinned out to let the stars and moonlight shine down on a natural pool that had collected beneath a bluff. It was absolutely breathtaking. The heat of the night was instantly cooled around them and even in the faint light of the moon, Sakura could see the bright, tropical flowers that sat at the water’s edge.

The sound of frogs and crickets filled the air with a nighttime symphony that mixed with the water spilling over the edge of the cliffs into the pool. It lapped at her toes and Sakura glanced down to see a faint blue light glowing along the water’s edge. She couldn’t help the gasp across her lips. She had only read about this kind of algae in books, described by scientists in far away lands. Never did she think this could exist outside of her home.

Sakura was so entranced by the glow around the pool that she didn’t see Kakashi making his way into the water until he was waist deep. She turned to watch him wade through the water, his bare back pale beneath the light of the moon. To her left, on the fallen tree was his clothes sitting neatly. All of his clothes.

She swallowed hard and looked back toward him just in time to watch him dive beneath the surface of the water. Kakashi was naked...He was maskless and naked in the water. A moment later, he surfaced, his silver hair catching the light. Though it was still too dark to make out his face clear enough, the fact that he was trusting her with this was huge. It made her take a step back and press a palm to her chest. She didn’t quite know what to say.

“Are you coming in?” Kakashi asked, shaking the water from his hair as he tread low in the pool. Despite the darkness, she could definitely see the challenging smirk across his lips. A little voice in the back of Sakura’s head asked her if she was insane, if she was _truly _considering skinny dipping with her former sensei. But, what could be more freeing than this?

Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, she pushed them down to her ankles and stepped out of them. Her shirt soon joined them on the dead branches of the tree behind her and she took a step into the water. The blue glow swirled around her feet and legs as she waded through it and once the water was up to her hips, she dipped her hands through the lights. “This is like swimming in magic,” she said quietly.

“Or the sky.” Kakashi looked up and Sakura followed his gaze up to the stars, once again sucking in a tiny breath. Without the branches weaving above them, she could see streaks and clusters of diamonds through the black. As she stared up at the endless stars, Kakashi moved toward her. He found the ground and stood from the water, pulling Sakura’s attention back to him. The water dripped from his hair hanging around his shoulders, falling down his chest in little rivers that she couldn’t help wanting to trace with her fingertips.

But, her hands were froze to her sides and she was rooted to the spot. She looked up at him as he toward over her, keeping just enough distance between them that she didn’t feel uncomfortable. He lifted a hand out of the water and brushed the back of his fingers across her cheek. Her breath shuddered in her throat and her eyes slid closed at his touch. “You don’t have to hide in the dark, Sakura.”

She swallowed, letting his words sink into her mind. Was that what she was doing all this time, hiding? Did she prefer the dark because it hid the dark circles beneath her eyes and the red to her cheeks that gave away that she had been crying? Opening her eyes, she looked up at the man she had found companionship with these last few months. Not once had he asked her if she was alright, or how she was holding up since Sasuke had left. He didn’t doubt her strength. He had known all along she would be alright.

Sakura lifted her hands out of the water, reaching for his chest. She watched the traces of algae glowing on her fingertips as she spread them across his shoulders and down to his biceps. The feel of his muscles beneath his skin sparked feelings in her she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Desire coursed hot through her body and not even the water rippling around her could cool her off.

She lifted her gaze from his chest to his bare face. She could make out a mark on his chin, the tip of his scar running down his cheek and the curve of his lips in the faint light. Taking a step toward him, she pressed her chest into his and sighed at the feel of his hands slipping around her waist. He put a hand to the small of her back, bringing her flush against him. She could feel him, hard and thick between her legs and it sent a tremor of heat through her core.

Kakashi lowered his head toward hers, his lips only a breath away. It felt so strange yet...right. There was no fear or awkwardness between them. All Sakura could think was well she fit in his arms. She stood on her tiptoes and closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with hers. His fingers danced up her spine, water dripping between them until he wove his grip into the hair at the back of her head, pulling the band from her hair to let it fall around them. He leaned her head to the side and kissed her deeper, parting her lips and dipping his tongue across hers.

Sakura was dizzy with desire. It had been so long since she felt something this strong and this powerful. Though they were naked and completely pressed against one another, it wasn’t enough. She moved her hands up to his neck, gripping his hair between her trembling fingers, needing something to hold onto to keep herself steady. Sensing her urgency, Kakashi bent down and took hold of her legs, lifting her out of the water to wrap her legs around his waist.

She gasped against his lips but he never stopped kissing her. He moved them through the water until Sakura could feel the rough, cold stone beneath her. He had set her down on a rock that jutted out over the water. Breaking their kiss, Sakura leaned back on her elbows and stared up at Kakashi, breathless and unable to find the words to say to him. He traced her jawline with the tip of his middle finger, down her neck and over her collarbone to dip between her breasts. Sakura let her head fall back as he dipped his head and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and lapping his tongue over it.

The warmth of his mouth and the cool air around them made her skin ripple with goosebumps. She let a tiny moan escape and he smiled against her flesh, glancing up at her through a curtain of silver hair. Sakura reached up and brushed it away from his face, guiding him up to kiss her lips once more. He moved between her legs to get closer and she could feel him pressing against her inner thigh.

Kakashi pulled her hips toward him, holding her off the edge of the rock and above the water as his mouth moved over hers. He kissed her with a passion that made her toes curl and her back arch. She looped an arm around his neck and reached between them, finding his the tip of his cock teasing at her center. She curled her fingers around him, the groan deep in his chest making her heart race, and guided him into her.

He pushed slowly inside her, taking his time to tease her and she let her head fall back as he did so. He stretched her and pushed deeper inside of her that anyone ever had been and the feeling of him filling her so completely was almost too much for her to take. She sucked in deep breaths as he kissed across her throat and shoulder, letting her get adjusted.

“ _Kakashi, _” Sakura whispered, barely heard over the waterfall beside them. He had heard her though and grinned, pulling out slowly until only the tip of his cock was left. She begged for him to go faster but he ignored her pleas and kept his pace. Keeping her in place with one hand beneath her ass, he laid the other between her hips and found her clit with his thumb. He drew a slow circle around the sensitive nub and Sakura’s entire body shuddered in pleasure.

He moved a bit faster, pushing every inch of his cock inside her only to pull back. Sakura lifted her head and stared down the length of her body, watching his thumb tease her clit and his cock slam into her. She lifted her gaze and met his, her eyebrows pinching together as the tension coiled hot inside her. Kakashi parted his lips, his breath coming out in quick, hard puffs.

Sakura reached down to take his place at her folds, and he moved his grip to her hips. She touched herself as he slammed into her hard and fast, knocking the breath from her lungs. She couldn’t help moaning from the intensity, unable to keep it down anymore. Her cries echoed around them, drowning out the sounds of the night. The pressure between her hips was too much to bare any longer.

Her finger swirled around her clit in time with his strokes and the heat and tension built up threatened to release. Sakura gasped, never letting her gaze on Kakashi slip away as she felt herself coming around him. He didn’t slow his strokes, keeping in time with the waves of her orgasm. His fingertips were bruising around her hips as he pounded against her, his breath shuddering.

He gasped and groaned, spilling hot inside her. Sakura could feel him pulsing inside her as she laid back, sucking in breaths. She let her head fall back against the rock, staring up at the stars above them. Kakashi pressed his face into her chest, his breath hot across her breast as he thrust in and out of her a few more times, savoring the ecstasy.

Sakura curled her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his hair with a smile. She had been wrong before. It was only now that she felt completely _free _.

* * *


	4. The Thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I kind of want to know what it feels like.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. But, seeing the look on Kakashi’s face made her glad she hadn’t. He was surprised but there was something else too behind his stare, something full of fire and lust. He searched her face for any kind of resistance, any inkling that she didn’t actually want this and when he found none, he smiled.

* * *

“One. Two. Three!” Sakura quickly tilted her head back and poured the bitter shot of alcohol down her throat, wincing at the burn to the back of her tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut and snatched the lime off the bar before pressing it to her lips, sucking the juice. It did little to soothe the burn but at least she didn’t have the after taste of whatever drink her former sensei was serving her.

She peeked up at him just in time to see his glass hit the bar. He shook his head and smacked his lips. “Whew...that one was strong.” Kakashi laughed and glanced to Sakura, his gaze a bit unfocused. The tops of his cheeks were pink and Sakura had trouble tearing her eyes away from the line of his mask. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the bartender who had made his way to the other end of the counter.

She held up two fingers to him and Kakashi chuckled. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Sakura?” He stacked their empty shot glasses before giving her a look out of the corner of his eye that made her feel a bit warmer than what the alcohol was causing. She rolled her eyes, both at his ridiculous question and herself, before soothing her shirt down. She crossed her legs and leaned an elbow over the bar.

“_You_ invited _me_ to grab a drink. It’s not my fault you can’t hold your liquor.”

Kakashi scoffed and snatched one of the shots from the bar, nodding a thank you to the bartender. “I can hold my liquor just fine, Haruno.” One of his silver eyebrows rose on his forehead, and Sakura pursed her lips to try to hide her smile. She never was one to back down from a challenge and though she had agreed to have a drink with him because her day had been so shitty, she couldn’t deny she was actually having a good time with him.

It had been a few months since she had even seen her former sensei but it was nice to know that they could settle back into their friendship after being apart for so long. She was glad that she could be this comfortable around someone. With a smirk, she plucked her shot glass from the bar and downed it without waiting for him. The alcohol burned as usual but her senses were definitely dulled by now. She ignored the lime and turned her head away to give Kakashi a bit of privacy to take his own shot.

Once his glass was back down onto the bar top, she turned back to him, raising her own eyebrow. His eyes were watering a bit and he held a fist up to his lips to hide a burp. “Ready to quit yet, Hatake?” She couldn’t help grinning as he shook his head. He didn’t look as if he were up for another round but he was no quitter.

“No chance. But, I do need a minute.”

Sakura watched him pat the front of his vest before pulling a familiar, orange book from the pocket inside. He set _Icha Icha_ down onto bar before slipping his vest off and setting it on the empty stool beside him. “Is it just me or is it getting a bit warm in here?” He asked, making Sakura chuckle. She shook her head and absentmindedly reached for his worn copy of that infamous series he always had his nose in the middle of. Kakashi put his hand out instinctively and covered her fingers with his own, eyeing her with a suspicious raise of his eyebrow.

In the back of Sakura’s mind, an alarm went off and she had to ignore the thought that his hand was a lot softer than she had imagined it would be and his touch was warm against the back of her fingers. Narrowing her eyes, she forced her mind away from the fact that he was touching her and looked up at him. “I’m not going to hurt it, you know? I just wanna see what the fuss is all about.” She snatched the book out from beneath his grasp and he watched her like an overprotective animal.

With her thumb in the center of the book, she opened the pages and raised an eyebrow. The words blurred a bit before her and she had trouble focusing on anything particularly scandalous but she could see that Kakashi had made notes in the margin of the pages. She scoffed and turned it around to face him. “You write in your books?”

“Well, that’s just a copy. I have the first edition at home that I don’t write in.”

“Of course you do.” She said with a roll of her eyes before turning the contents back so she could read a passage. She didn’t get far. Kakashi’s scribbling words distracted her and she brought the book closer to her face to read a word he had written and underlined. “What does _agoraphilia_mean?” She lifted her eyes back to him and blinked in surprise.

He was blushing far worse than he had been before and the sight made her lift an eyebrow. Kakashi cleared his throat and shook his head, obviously embarrassed by whatever the word meant. A smirk tugged at the corner of Sakura’s lips. She rather enjoyed seeing him so flustered. “I-I don’t know.”

“Yes, you do.” She turned the page around for him to see. “You wrote it out and underlined it and I think you even drew a little heart by the word.”

“That’s not a heart. It’s a flame.” Kakashi snatched Icha Icha from her hand and set it on the bar stool beside him, covering it with his vest. “And, I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“That’s not fair! Is it something sexual?” Sakura put her chin in her palm and leaned closer to him, unsure if she was actually fascinated by this whole situation or if the alcohol she had consumed was making it seem more interesting than it was. Usually, she just ignored the perversion of her sensei and shrugged it off. But, knowing he actually researched things and made little notes in the margin of his books was...rather intriguing. And she was dying to know what this word meant if it was so hot that he would attempt to draw a little flame beside it.

Kakashi gave her a look that told her that the word was definitely sexual but he refused to elaborate anymore. Pouting, Sakura sat up and crossed her arms over her chest. “Fine. I’ll just start guessing what it means.”

“Oh, really? Just pulling things out of thin air?”

“I think it means you like to be spanked.” Saying that word made her own face flush but she tried to retain her resolve and not show him that she was starting to feel rather warm as well. Unlike him, she couldn’t take anything off to cool down. Kakashi blinked at her and glanced around the bar but, no one was paying them much attention.

“No. It does not mean..._that_.”

“Then, it means you like to watch.”

His eyebrow lifted and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You’re getting warmer.” He admitted and Sakura sat up with a grin.

“You like to watch people?” She lowered her voice, making him chuckle before shaking his head. “You like to be watched?”

“Warmer.” He teased, leaning a bit closer to her so that their knees were nearly touching beneath the bar. Sakura glanced between them and bit her lip, not knowing whether or not she should keep this going. It felt a bit dangerous to be talking about this with someone who was much older than she was and with her former sensei...but, the danger of it all was what was fueling her to continue.

She tilted her head to the side and studied Kakashi’s masked face, the look in his eyes making her stomach twist nervously inside her. She resisted the urge to press her palm against her belly and shook her head. “I don’t know.”

Kakashi looked around at the other inhabitants of the bar and sighed a bit. He moved toward Sakura. Her breath caught in her throat as the fabric of his mask brushed against her earlobe and his voice whispered to her. “It’s someone who enjoys having sex in public places.” His words left a blush across her face and chest and she ducked her head as he backed away.

Sakura blinked a few times, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She had never imagined she’d ever have a conversation like this with Kakashi of all people but what was really blowing her mind right now was the fact that she was actually liking it. And not in a flirty, forget about it once she was sober kind of way. It was honestly turning her on hearing him speak to her like this. She squirmed on the cushion of her bar stool and took a quick look around the bar.

A group of older men were in the back, laughing loudly as they hurled darts drunkenly toward the board hanging on the wall. At the front of the bar more of the younger crowd had turned some music on and were dancing and enjoying themselves. No one seemed to even notice Sakura, or the way she crossed her legs to ease a bit of the ache that had started to grow between her thighs. She blinked up at Kakashi whose stare had been on her the entire time. He didn’t seem so tipsy now and the slight curve of his eyebrow was another challenge to Sakura. Did he expect her to change the subject and back down from this? Well, she refused. Besides, she was beyond intrigued by now and she had a few questions to ask him that she was suddenly curious about.

“What if you got caught?”

“That’s part of the thrill.” Kakashi gestured to the bartender who quickly dropped two more shots in front of the pair. “Maybe you get caught, maybe you don’t.”

“Have you ever gotten caught?” Sakura turned back to the bar and held her shot glass between her fingers, not yet taking the drink. She looked to her right at Kakashi who smirked behind his mask.

“I never said I’ve done it in public.”

“But, you want to, right?” She turned her gaze to the bar beneath her so he could take his own shot, throwing his head back before slamming the glass back down onto the bar. He wiped the drops from his mask before nodding toward her drink. Sakura squared her shoulders and threw her head back, downing the drink in one gulp. She winced and reached for the lime still sitting between them. Before she could grab it, Kakashi’s fingers curled around her wrist and held her still as she looked up at him.

The look in his eyes was something she had never seen before. He was staring at her with such intensity and heat that she felt as if she’d melt right off the stool and dissolve into a puddle at his feet. There was so much happening inside her that it made her head spin. She couldn’t help focusing on his grip around her wrist, gentle yet firm and she wondered if that was what kind of lover he was. No. She couldn’t be thinking about him as a lover. No matter how badly she was turned on. It was just wrong.

“You’re awfully curious about this.” He murmured and Sakura couldn’t help watching his lips move behind the mask covering his face. Her mind reeled with a thousand thoughts, all flashing at once through her mind. She wanted to know what he looked like, what his lips felt like against hers, and she didn’t even care who saw them. The crowded bar disappeared around them and she felt herself sliding to the edge of her stool, her knees dipping between his.

“I kind of want to know what it feels like.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. But, seeing the look on Kakashi’s face made her glad she hadn’t. He was surprised but there was something else too behind his stare, something full of fire and lust. He searched her face for any kind of resistance, any inkling that she didn’t actually want this and when he found none, he smiled.

Between them, Kakashi hesitantly slid the palm of his hand across Sakura’s knee. Her eyes fluttered closed and she licked her dry lips, his touch nearly making her shiver off of her stool. She felt his fingers slip slowly beneath the edge of her skirt as he made his way up her thigh. His touch was electric against her bare skin, making Sakura’s heart beat quicken into a frenzied pace. She held onto the bar with one hand, her knuckles turning white from her grip, desperately holding on.

Kakashi dipped his hand between her thighs and pushed her legs apart, chuckling at the little gasp of air she sucked in. He paused briefly to give her inner thigh a slight squeeze and Sakura felt her back arch at how close he was to her panties. And when the back of his middle finger grazed the damp fabric between her legs, her entire body shuddered. Half of her was screaming for him to go further, to pull her panties to the side and find out just how wet she was while the other half was screaming for her to stop him altogether. The two voices inside her head abruptly brought her out of her daze she had fallen into.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Kakashi’s smirk before realizing that they weren’t alone in the bar. She had let him feel her up when there was twenty or so people lingering around. Flustered from being so openly turned on in a public place, Sakura quickly smoothed her skirt back down and turned to face the bar. She could feel the heat sitting heavily across her face and shoulders and she knew she couldn’t blame the alcohol anymore. He had turned her on and god she was more aroused than she had ever been before.

The thought of going back to her apartment without exploring more of this strange, new desire she was experiencing left her feeling rather depressed. She definitely didn’t want this to end, though she was well aware of how..._wrong_ it was. She pushed a hand through her hair and felt a bubble of laughter in her throat. “I think I’m starting to see the appeal.”

“You haven’t seen anything, yet.” His words made her breath freeze in her lungs and the feel of him stepping off of his stool made her look up at him. Kakashi bent down to her ear again, catching her off guard. His hand pressed against the small of her back, keeping her from shrinking away from him. “I’ll be out back if you want to see how good it can feel.”

_What_?

She wanted to speak, wanted to ask him what he meant, but her voice was hidden in her throat, too nervous to come out. Kakashi gathered his things in his arms before glancing down at her, his eyebrow raised in a challenge that made Sakura’s mouth water. “I’ll give you a few minutes to decide.” With that, Kakashi strolled to the front door of the bar and left without a backwards glance.

Sakura sat staring after him, her heartbeat thundering inside her. What did he mean? He was going to wait for her outside...to do what? Was he actually suggesting they…

The thought was too much for her to even fathom and she quickly spun back to the bar, shaking her head to force the notion from her mind. There was no way she was going to meet him. It was ridiculous. He was..._Kakashi_, for fuck’s sake! She couldn’t just--They couldn’t--

Sakura glanced down at her lap to where his hands had been not even five minutes earlier. It was the most she had been touched in a very long time and even then, it had been someone with far less experience. If there was anyone in the village who could give her the kind of thing she had been fantasizing about the past few months, it was probably Kakashi. But, giving into that fantasy and letting it unfold was something she didn’t know if she was prepared for.

It was Kakashi! There was just no way she could do something like this with him of all people. No, she wasn’t going to do it. She was going to get up, go home, and just relieve the tension the same way she did for the past six months. _Alone_.

Sakura looked up at the bar and caught her reflection in the mirror behind the shelves. She could see the flush across her cheeks between the bottles of rum and the same look in her eyes that she had seen in Kakashi’s gaze. The intensity of the desire she was feeling was so strong she had to tear her eyes away from the mirror. She pulled a few bills from her pocket, tossed it onto the bar and slipped off the bar stool.

She kept her head ducked as she hurried to the door, her knees shaking as she slipped through the crowd. Once she was outside, she sucked in a breath of fresh air and knew if she stopped to gather her thoughts, she’d convince herself to change her mind. Taking in one more shaking breath, she turned to the left and crossed into the alley between the bar and the building next door.

The light from the street lamp in front of the bar didn’t quite reach into the alley and Sakura was feeling a bit stupid as she cautiously made her way to the back of the building. If he wasn’t there, she was going to hunt him down and kill him. She put a hand to the brick wall to her left and peeked around the corner. A few yards away sat a dumpster and a couple of garbage bags by the back door of the bar. No Kakashi.

She didn’t want to admit her disappointment and hated the fact that she was still so turned on she didn’t think she’d be able to keep from touching herself once she got home. Before she could heave a single sigh of regret, she felt a presence step up behind her. A hand gripped her elbow and spun her around, pressing her back against the brick wall. She gasped from the force of it but did little to stop Kakashi as he slipped his knee between her legs.

They weren’t quite behind the bar and Sakura realized that anyone walking by on the street could easily see them...but, that was the point. The thrill of being caught was what he wanted her to experience. Sakura let her head fall back against the wall, her lips parted as she stared up at his face. The shadows of the narrow alley made it hard for her to see him but somehow she knew exactly how he was looking down at her. It made her entire body shiver.

Kakashi placed his hands against her hips, sliding them around to her backside so he could press her against him tightly. The feel of his erection against her lower belly made her head swim and when she didn’t push him away, he lowered his face to hers. He kissed her through his mask and Sakura lifted her trembling fingers between them. She pulled the fabric down to his chin and his bare lips captured hers, searing through her so suddenly she had to hold onto him to keep herself standing.

He gathered her skirt in his hands, lifting it until it was gathered around her waist. Sakura parted her legs as he pressed his palm against her, kneading her through her panties. Her eyes opened and a moment of panic rose through her as she realized that she was letting Kakashi touch her like this. She knew she should push him away, that she shouldn’t let him go any further, and this was too far but she didn’t. Instead, she held tighter onto the fabric of his vest and pushed into his hand, unable to stop the moan from rising from her throat.

Kakashi’s hand left her briefly to pull her panties to the side and Sakura gasped as he dipped his middle finger between her slick folds. A shudder passed through her at the touch of his finger against her clit and she met his gaze as he broke their kiss. He watched her closely, studying her face and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep herself quiet. The feel of his fingers moving over her in slow, teasing circles made it hard and she let her head fall back against the wall behind her. She wanted to gasp and whimper, wanted to cry out his name but she didn’t want anyone hearing her.

The smirk on his face was infuriating while also turning her on even more. She was desperate for release but knew he wouldn’t give it to her just yet. He wanted to prolong this for as long as possible, to make her cry out and beg for it. She bit her bottom lip to stop herself. Kakashi dipped his head and kissed along her jaw to her ear and ran his tongue over the skin that stretched just beneath her earlobe. Sakura shivered and gasped, grabbing onto him as he sank his middle finger inside her. He curled his finger, pressing into a spot that made her toes curl.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as he stroked her from the inside while his teeth nipped gently at the flesh across her neck. Sakura could feel pressure building inside her and she pressed a hand to her mouth to silence her moaning. She couldn’t help it. It didn’t take much longer until she could feel herself tightening around his finger. He held her tightly and she buried her face into his chest to quiet herself. It was no use.

She cried out his name, clutching his vest as her orgasm rippled through her. Her hips rocked against his hand as she gasped for breath and tried to still her racing pulse. With his free hand, Kakashi sank his fingers through her hair and used his grasp to pull her hair back. His mouth covered hers and the taste of his tongue against hers made Sakura blink in surprise. She whimpered against his lips as he slipped his hand from between her legs and took her hips in his grasp. He broke the kiss and smirked down at her before he spun her until she was facing the wall.

Her jaw fell open in shock but he didn’t give her time to react. His hands were on her ass, slipping her panties down to her knees before she could even think. Sakura’s legs were shaking beneath her and she felt the fear snaking its way up through her once again. She glanced back to the street and bit her lip at the sight of a group of people making their way to the bar. Not a single one of them glanced down into the alley and Sakura felt herself breathe a sigh of relief.

Behind her, Kakashi quickly pulled himself free from his pants and used one hand to pull her ass against him. She could feel his cock tracing the slit between her legs and her eyes fluttered closed. He gathered her hair in his hand and pulled her head back with just enough force to make her whimper. Barely a second later, he pushed himself into her and Sakura’s whimpering turned into a moan that echoed between the buildings.

Kakashi leaned forward, his breath shuddering as his lips pressed against her neck. “Shh.” He whispered, sliding his cock out slowly before pushing it back inside her. He filled her so completely that there was no more room for fear or panic. All that she wanted was him and all she could think of was how amazing it felt to fuck him. Kakashi released her hair and gripped her hips with both hands, pushing her forward and bringing her back down onto him.

Each thrust made her feel as if she would come all over again. The feel of his hips banging against her ass made her wonder if she’d have bruises the next morning and she sort of hoped she would. She wanted something to remember this by so she couldn’t convince herself it was all some sort of drunken dream.

Kakashi reached around and found her clit once more, swirling his finger around it as he continued to fuck her from behind. Sakura’s fingers dug into the brick in front of her and she pushed her hips back against him with each thrust. “_Kakashi_…” She couldn’t keep quiet now. She didn’t care if the whole village saw them. All she wanted was to feel him come for her.

He moved faster, his thrusts hard and frenzied, his finger moving in quicker circles over her clit. Sakura could feel herself coming again, her muscles tightening around his cock and she gasped as he slammed into her over and over until she felt as if she would fall. Her hands fell away from the wall and Kakashi used one hand to keep her steady as he moved in and out of her. His breath was ragged and echoed around them in quick gasps until she felt his cock shuddering inside her.

He held her tightly against him as he came, his fingers bruising into the flesh around her hips but she didn’t care. She leaned against his chest, exhausted as he kissed at the drops of sweat along her temple. She reached up and pressed a palm against his cheek, unable to keep the smile from her lips. It was strange how this didn’t exactly feel wrong anymore. It felt...right. And she didn’t want it to end.

Kakashi slipped himself out of her and pulled his pants back around his hips, stepping back so she could straighten her own clothes. Sakura smoothed her skirt back down around her thighs and slipped her panties up to her waist. She brushed her hair away from her face and glanced nervously to the street, though no one stood staring at them. “You know, I can see why you would be into this. It was rather exciting.”

“I agree. But, this isn’t the only thing I’m into, you know?”

“Oh, yeah?” Sakura raised her eyebrow as he stepped back up to her, hooking a finger beneath her chin to lift her head up. She let him kiss her sweetly before he smirked down at her.

“I could show you more, if you’re feeling curious.”

* * *


	5. Fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi finds out what Sakura’s fetish is and he wants to give her something she’ll never forget. **REVISED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For g.o.d.

* * *

The summers in Suna were brutal and today was no exception. Sakura was thankful for the setting sun and the cool air that the night would bring to her heated skin. She was sure that her face was pink from a sunburn but she promised herself she’d heal it in the morning. Her hunger was taking precedence over the sting across her cheeks and she put a hand to her belly to soothe the ache.

At her side, Kakashi stretched his arms over his head and yawned, glancing up the street as they looked for a decent place to eat. It had been a long time since they had spent time together and Sakura had been a bit surprised that he wanted to come along with her to the desert. She was searching for something to give to her shishou. Tsunade’s birthday was in two weeks and her favorite brand of liquor was only sold in Suna, a perfect gift for the woman.

“What about here?” Kakashi asked, stopping in front of an establishment that had been carved into a massive boulder that jutted out of the village wall. The painted, wooden sign above the door was so faded Sakura couldn’t even read the name. “What even is this place?” She asked, peeking through the slatted shutters that covered the windows. The sound of conversations, laughing and soft music coming from inside was a good sign at least and Kakashi put a hand at the small of her back to guide her toward the door, not offering an answer.

It was quaint but intimate inside, with low lighting and small tables set around the dining area. There was a bar against the back wall and stools placed in front of it. Sakura realized that Kakashi had already moved ahead of her and was making his way toward the bar area. She quickly followed him and was thankful for the fans swirling over head. Nights were a lot cooler in Suna but they were still hot and since it was nearly August, the heat was merciless.

Kakashi rapped his knuckles across the bar but didn’t take a seat. He held up two fingers to the man tending the bar before he lead her to a small table in the back corner. There was a light hanging above them but it didn’t seem as bright as all the others and Sakura hesitated for a second as he slid into his seat. Kakashi looked up at her with a smile that creased the corners of his eyes and her apprehension faded quickly. She took a seat just as a waiter set two small glasses of amber liquid down in front of them.

“What is this?” Sakura asked, peering into the drink.

“Drink first and then I’ll tell you.” He tilted his head back and took the shot through the fabric of his mask, wincing just a bit at the bitter taste. Sakura pursed her lips and, to not be out done, threw hers back as well. She wasn’t quite expecting the scorching burn to the inside of her mouth and she exhaled, sputtering a bit as her tongue begged for water.

“What the hell was that?” She croaked, practically snatching the water from the waiter’s hand as he set it down on their table. She took a drink but it did little to cool the fire still raging in her mouth. Across the table, Kakashi chuckled.

“They call it The Inferno. It’s got a bit of a bite doesn’t it?” He winked at her and grabbed the menu that was wedged between a candle holder and the wall. Sakura stared at him incredulously as he scanned the entrees, oblivious to her misery. She took another gulp of water and wiped her mouth before snatching the menu from his hands. He smirked but didn’t say anything in protest.

They both placed their order, Sakura opting for a light salad and a bottle of wine while Kakashi ordered a bowl of Miso Ramen. The last thing she wanted right now was something hot, especially after he had murdered her tongue with that horrible shot. Sakura was thankful for the very chilled bottle of red wine that was placed on their table and she poured a tall glass as Kakashi gestured for another shot of the disgusting Inferno.

From the single shot she had taken, her insides were already tingling and her stomach felt warm. She eyed him as he downed it all in one gulp. “Am I going to have to carry you back to your room tonight?”

“Hmm, as tempting as that would be, I’m not exactly a lightweight.” He gestured to her bottle of wine. “I see you’re developing the same habits as the Godaime.”

“Oh, please.” Sakura rolled her eyes and took a drink, trying to ignore the flutter across her belly at his words. The sound of her carrying him back to his room was tempting? She wanted to know in what way it would be tempting but held her tongue and decided to change the subject. “How do you plan to eat in front of me?”

“Well, you’ve had one shot of whisky, some water, and you’re nearly finished with your glass of wine so I’m counting on you having to use the restroom at some point.” He smiled from behind his mask and Sakura glanced down at all the liquid she had consumed and frowned. If he had never pointed it out, she wouldn’t have even thought about it. But, she could feel the pressure in her bladder suddenly and sighed. Maybe if she went now, she could be back before the food arrived.

Smirking, she did just that, standing from the table to search for the bathroom. It was on the other side of the bar and she slipped quickly through the door and into a stall to pee. The whole trip took less than two minutes and she was feeling triumphant as she tossed the paper towel in the trash and headed back into the dining area. Stepping around the bar, she could see bowls were already on the table and Kakashi adjusted the mask back over his face.

Sakura’s jaw dropped and she stomped to the table, glaring down into his half eaten Ramen. She fell into her chair and shook her head in disbelief. “You’re insufferable.”

“Well, you left. What else was I supposed to do?”

“It’s impolite to start eating while a lady is away from the table.” Sakura sniffed and refilled her glass with wine before picking up a bite of her salad. She chewed as Kakashi folded his hands under his chin and watched her, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

“Maybe it’s more rude to make someone wait to eat.” He sat back and patted the front pocket of his flak vest with a frown. “Hmm.” He said, making her look up at him.

“What?”

“I must have left my book in my room.”

Sakura’s eyes went wide as she swallowed her bite and washed it down with wine. She pointed her chopsticks at him. “It’s incredibly rude to read at the table!” He held his hands up to her with a laugh, making her sigh heavily.

“I was joking. I can always read when I get back tonight.”

Sakura pinched a piece cabbage between the sticks and shook her head as she took another bite. “What do you even still see in those books? Hasn’t it gotten old yet, reading the same things over and over?”

“Well, that’s the beauty of reading them multiple times. There’s always something new to read or something you might have missed the last time.” Kakashi poured his own glass from her bottle of wine and she didn’t try to stop him. She was starting to feel nice and tipsy from the alcohol and it was making her a bit more mischievous than usual. With one last bite of her salad, she pushed the bowl away and topped her own glass off with the last bit of the red liquid.

“So, what? Do you just have a smut fetish or something?”

“A what?” He asked, nearly choking on his drink.

“Oh, please. Those books are so pervy and I’m sure they’re filled with smut. But, if that’s your fetish, then I’m not one to judge.” She sat back with a shrug, crossing her legs beneath the table as she held her glass in her hand. Whether it was the alcohol or not, she could see the tops of his cheeks grow a bit pink. He rolled his eyes and took another sip.

“I don’t have a smut fetish.”

“You could have fooled me.” She said around the edge of her glass.

“Well, what fetishes do you have, Sakura?” He asked with a smirk, leaning forward to put his elbows on the table. Her eyes went wide briefly before she recovered and narrowed them on his face. She wondered if he was already feeling a bit drunk. He would have never asked her something like that if he were sober. Then again, he had been a bit flirtier than normal on this trip, suggesting she buy a necklace that accentuated her neck or commenting on how sweaty she had been as they walked through the markets earlier that day. There had been a little flicker of something behind his eyes, something playful and Sakura had dismissed it as nothing more than him being in a good mood but now she was wondering if he was doing it on purpose.

Was Kakashi flirting with her?

Sakura set her glass back down on the table as the waiter cleared their bowls. “I don’t have a fetish.”

“Liar.” He said with a roll of his eyes, ignoring her jaw dropping at his accusation. “Everyone has a fetish. If you’re too ashamed to admit it though…It must be something pretty kinky.”

Sakura couldn’t believe what he was saying and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, unable to think of a single thing to say to him. She wanted to snap and tell him to keep his pervy nose out of her business but she was a bit intrigued by this new flirtatious mood he was in. So often she felt that she and Kakashi had a strictly professional, platonic relationship and she always thought he found her a bit boring. It would be fun to prove him wrong. But, she had to admit, the last three days had been pretty fun for her already and she couldn’t help wonder if she had been flirting with him just as much.

She had teased him about how long his hair was getting and had combed her fingers through it the day before while he was trying on hats in one of the clothing shops they had stopped at. It was much softer than she had been expecting and though she had decided not to think about it, she couldn’t help recalling now how it had felt against her finger tips. Clearing her throat, she shrugged and gulped down some more wine, hoping the alcohol took care of this sudden shyness she felt bubbling up inside her.

“It’s not kinky.” She said, barely loud enough to hear over the music playing softly through the restaurant. “And it’s not even a fetish...It’s more like a - a fantasy if anything.” God, she couldn’t believe she was actually admitting this to him and she glanced around her surroundings just in case anyone was listening to them. Kakashi leaned forward, his eyebrows raising on his forehead. She could see the intrigue smothering his gaze now and it made her stomach clench.

“I’m listening.”

Sakura rolled her eyes at his sudden attention and cleared her throat. She didn’t have to tell him. After all, it was kind of embarrassing to admit this sort of thing.

“I’ve always kind of wanted a guy to…” Her throat clenched around the words and she shut her eyes tight, her embarrassment making her feel hotter than the wine and whisky ever could. “To strip for me. And not just taking their clothes off...I mean, dancing and stripping and…” She trailed off, covering her face with her hands to block his gaze from her as she laughed nervously. This wasn’t happening. She did _not _just tell her former sensei one of her dirty fantasies.

After several minutes with no response from Kakashi, Sakura peeked out from behind her fingers to find him gone. She let her jaw fall open as she whipped her head around the restaurant. He was nowhere to be seen. _What the fuck _? She stood quickly, the wine making her head swim but she pushed it back and stomped up to the bar.

“Excuse me.” She leaned across the counter and the man tending the bar glanced her way with a chuckle. “Did you see where that man went? The one I was with?”

“No ma’am. He just got up and left.”

She was going to kill him.

Sakura stomped through the sandy streets, her steps pounding little indentations into the dirt as she went. She had never felt so furious in all of her life. He had pushed her to tell him something so incredibly embarrassing and had just left? The stupid perv had a death wish. It was the only explanation she could think of as to why he would do something like that.

She folded her arms over her chest as she made her way through the village, heading back to the hotel where they were staying. In the morning, she was going to wake up extra early and leave his ass behind. See how he liked it.

Mumbling curses beneath her breath, Sakura wrenched her room key from her pocket and trudged up the steps to the second floor where she was staying. Kakashi’s room was next to hers and she couldn’t help stopping to peer into the window. The lights were off but she pounded on the door anyway, resisting the urge to knock it off its hinges. “Hatake, you _ass _!” She kicked the bottom of the door hard enough to rattle the windows but not enough to break anything before making her way to her room.

The key twisted in the lock and she pushed her way inside, her hand going for the light switch on the wall by the door. She flicked them up but nothing happened. With a sigh, she slammed the door shut behind her and made her way to the lamp on the bedside table. It too was out and she crossed her arms over her chest, furious at her companion and now the hotel for having such shitty electrical work.

At the back of the room, the bathroom light came on and Sakura gasped at the darkened silhouette of Kakashi standing in her room. Shock and fury washed over her like a tidal wave and she marched forward, her fist pulled back, ready to slam it into his face. It went right through him and he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Okay, I knew you were going to do that.” Kakashi’s voice said sheepishly behind her and Sakura whirled around, her eyes wild and glaring daggers at him. He held his hands up and shut the door to her room with his heel. At his feet sat a black box already plugged into the wall and Sakura slowly lowered her hands to her sides.

“What’s going on?”

“Sit.” He commanded, pointing a finger to a chair she didn’t remember being in her room before. She didn’t move, too confused to do anything other than just stare at him.

“Why did you leave me? I told you something very private and you--”

“Sakura.” His voice was low and she couldn’t recall the last time someone said her name so sensually. She swallowed, clamping her mouth shut. “Sit down.” This time, she did as he said and slowly made her way to the chair, tucking her hair behind her ears. He ran a hand through his hair and turned to kneel down in front of the box that Sakura now recognized as a stereo. He pushed a button on the front and glanced at her from over his shoulder. “What you’re about to see, can’t leave this room. Understand?”

She nodded, her eyes wide and heart pounding as she stared at him. With his back still turned toward her, he stood and stared ahead to the wall. A second later, music poured out of the speakers, heavy with bass and loud enough that Sakura worried that it would wake up the neighbors. Her heart was in her throat, butterflies in her stomach going wild in anticipation and she realized she was clutching the edge of the chair tightly. The music shifted suddenly and Kakashi moved, dropping to the floor to spin on his knees until he was facing her. He pulled the zipper of his flak jacket down slowly until it popped open and Sakura gasped, her jaw dropping down to her chest.

Kakashi crawled toward her, his hips rolling over the floor to the beat as he went. She watched with wide eyes as he put his head between her knees, his hands snaking up her thighs. Just when he reached the apex of her legs and her jaw fell open to her chest, his touch left her. He was on his feet and in her lap before she could blink and he put one hand on the back of the chair as he thrust his hips toward her. Sakura couldn’t move. She was frozen by the realization that this was actually happening and that it was already turning her on. Kakashi stepped back and was on his knees again, his face between her legs where his hands had been moments earlier and he threw her legs over his shoulders. The chair fell away from her as he lifted her from it and laid her down on her back on the floor.

The music was heady and she could feel the bass vibrating through the floor, making her quiver as she fought for her breath. Kakashi flipped her over onto her stomach as he crawled over her, pushing his hips into her backside and she put her hands over her mouth to keep from squealing with delight. He raked his fingers up her sides, drawing her shirt along the way. The feel of his lips against the back of her shoulders had her eyes rolling to the back of her head.

She couldn’t believe how wet she already was, the feel of the dampness in her panties making her squirm beneath him. In a flash, the weight of his body on hers lifted and he pulled her up from the floor. She gasped as he dropped her back into the chair, taking her hand and pressing it against his chest. The look in his eyes was deliciously wicked and Sakura shivered as he pushed her hand down the length of his stomach, her fingers finding every single muscle carved beneath his shirt. Her eyes followed the trail her hand made until she reached the belt around his hips.

Kakashi dropped her hand and wagged his finger in her face taking several steps back to the beat of the music. He curled his fingers beneath the edge of his shirt, lifting it slowly up his chest to reveal all those muscles that made her mouth water. It left his body and Sakura was disappointed to see his mask still sitting across his face. He seemed to notice her pouting and he grinned, pushing his hand down his stomach, dipping beneath his pants. She could see the outline of him pressing into the material and her jaw dropped. Sakura feared she would slide off the chair from how wet she was and she gripped the sides with white knuckles..

Sweat glistened across his chest and Sakura licked her lips, wanting nothing more than to drag her tongue across him and taste it. Kakashi took a few slow steps toward her until his knees pushed hers apart, his hips right in front of her face. She watched him pull at the belt around his waist, making her eyes go wide. As he slowly freed it from the loops, her fingers twitched to reach out and trace the line of silver hair that disappeared behind his pants. Once the belt was tossed away, he popped the button and pulled the edges apart so she could see a slip of his white boxers. She whimpered.

A pair of hands snaked around her shoulders, startling her so badly she shrieked. A shadow clone of Kakashi dipped its hand between her breasts, over her stomach and pulled her thighs apart. “Oh god…” she let her head fall back as the clone stepped away so Kakashi could dip down and move his head between her legs. The clone curled its hands under her arms, lifting her out of the chair so that Kakashi could push it away. She was pinned between them and she could do nothing to stop it. Not that she wanted to. Her entire body was a string that was pulled tight and at every touch of his hands across her body, she felt as if she were going to snap.

The clone took her hips in his hands and brought her ass against him so hard it jarred her bones. The feel of his hard cock pressing into her sent a tremble through her body and she reached back to try to touch it. Kakashi grabbed her hands and put them against his chest, pushing them slowly down his body the way he had earlier. Sakura’s lips parted as she watched her shaking fingers reach the trail of hair that she had been desperate to touch moments ago. She curled her fingers around the band of his boxers but the clone at her back whipped her around to face him. It was jarring to see him surrounding her but any thought of this being wrong was quickly silenced by the arousal running hot through her body.

The music faded as another song began to play but she could only hear the sound of Kakashi’s breath and her pounding heartbeat in her ear. She closed her eyes, the clone in front of her curling his hand around her knee to bring her leg around his waist. His cock was so close to her center that she couldn’t help bucking her hips toward it. She stared helplessly up at his face, wishing she could see his lips, needing to feel them across her own. Behind her, Kakashi drew her hair away from her neck and kissed the sensitive spot just beneath her ear. Sakura gasped at the feel of his bare face against her shoulder and she wanted to turn to see him but was too focused on the clone in front of her. She arched her back, pressing her chest into his as he raked his hands around the curve of her hips and up to her waist. The feel of cool fingers against her heated skin made her shiver and she let him slip her tank top up and off her body.

She had never been shirtless in front of Kakashi before and she knew she should have been embarrassed, or horrified but all she could think of was how badly she wanted him to take off more of her clothing. He reached around from behind her, his palms spreading across her breasts, pressing into her hardened nipples. Sakura couldn’t find her breath, too focused on the touch of his hands and the other pair that were on her hips again, bruising her with their grip. She let her head fall back against Kakashi’s shoulder, his hair grazing over her flushed cheek. The smell of her arousal swirled around the scent of him and it made her dizzy as she breathed it in.

“Kakashi…” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper and she felt him smile against the side of her neck.

“Hmm?” The clone asked so close to her face that she could feel the fabric of his mask against her chin. She kept her eyes closed but knew he was smirking behind the cloth.

She couldn’t answer, not even sure how she could. The room was spinning around her but not from the alcohol from earlier. She was drunk on the delicious way he was touching her and making her feel. Sakura reached up and wound her fingers through Kakashi’s hair, pulling his face toward hers. The feel of his lips on hers made her breathless and she kissed him hungrily, savoring the taste of his tongue. She felt his clone dip his head down seconds before he took one of her nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened nub. Her entire body trembled and she had to grab onto him to keep herself from falling to the floor.

From behind her, Kakashi pushed his hand down her stomach, over her navel and down to where her leggings sat on her hips. He hesitated, kissing her slowly as if waiting for her permission. Sakura whimpered helplessly with a nod. She didn’t care that this was Kakashi and she didn’t care about what they would say or do tomorrow. All she wanted was for him to satisfy this sudden, intense craving she had for him. He smiled against her mouth and slipped his hand beneath her leggings, quickly finding her slick center. His finger moved between her folds easily and Sakura had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He swirled his fingertip over her clit slowly, making her quiver in delicious agony.

She didn’t think it would take much to make her come right now. Having his clone lick and suck at her nipples while he pushed his middle finger deep inside her made Sakura let out a deep moan. Kakashi grinned against her neck as he grazed his teeth across her flesh. She opened her eyes to his clone raking his fingers through her hair, gripping a handful at the back of her head. He stared down at her, the fire behind his eyes burning straight through her. She parted her lips, panting as Kakashi continued his teasing circles around her clit but she didn’t dare look away from his clone. He watched her, keeping her head pulled back so she couldn’t look away even if she wanted to.

Sakura whimpered, her hips matching Kakashi’s movements as he slid his finger back and forth over her clit. The tension was boiling inside her and she trembled as she tried to hold it back just a bit longer. It felt too good to give in to it already She stared up at the clone with wide eyes as he reached between them and tugged at the fabric covering his face. It slipped slowly down his nose to the dip above his top lip and she gasped at the finger circling her clit, slowly drawing her closer and closer to orgasm. She wanted to close her eyes, to savor the feel of her coming for him, but the sight of him smirking down at her made her refuse to look away. She couldn’t hold it back any longer.

She cried out as the glorious tension he had been building up inside her released around his fingers. Her legs shook and she let him hold her up, unable to keep herself standing. Behind her, Kakashi pressed soft kisses to her earlobe as his clone covered her mouth with his, breathing in the last of her moans. Even though she could barely stand on her shaking legs, she turned away from his clone and took Kakashi’s pants in her hands, pushing them down his hips. He chuckled as he stepped out of them, pulling her toward the bed.

She couldn’t help staring down at his tented boxers, her mouth watering at the sight of his cock. He fell back on the bed and Sakura quickly stepped out of her leggings and panties, wasting no time freeing him from his boxers. His cock bounced free and she crawled up the bed, dipping her head over his stomach so she could trace that tantalizing strip of hair with her lips. She brushed her hair over one shoulder as she inched further down, running her tongue over his tip. Kakashi let his head fall back against the sheets with a groan that made her grow wet once more. Sakura took him in her mouth, moving slow and teasing him with gentle presses of her tongue and lips. The little gasps he was making drove her crazy. She smiled around his cock and took it in as far as she could.

Kakashi pushed his fingers into his hair and Sakura loved being the one in control now. A little payback was exactly what he needed. But, the feel of hands on her ass as she sat bent over made her gasp and sit up to look back over her shoulder. She had completely forgotten about his clone and she whimpered as he stepped up behind her. The tip of his cock glistened in the faint light and she caught the sinful look he held in his gaze seconds before he pushed himself inside her.

He filled her completely and Sakura couldn’t help letting out a groan from having him fill her completely. She gasped and shuddered, wiggling her hips a bit to take him even deeper. His hand slapped the side of her ass hard and she cried out, turning to look back at him.

“Turn around.” He commanded and she obeyed, staring down at Kakashi’s waiting cock in front of her. He was sitting up on his elbows, watching himself fuck her from behind and Sakura felt herself tighten around him as he began to move. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue over his cock, sucking and slowly bobbing her head up and down in time with his clone sliding in and out of her. Kakashi moaned and let his head fall back, his hips rolling up to meet her as she sucked.

She snaked her hand down her stomach and found her clit, rubbing it as Kakashi pounded her harder from behind. His hips hit her ass harder each time and she was sure she would be all kinds of sore tomorrow morning. But, she loved the bruising grip he had on her ass right now and the way Kakashi was gripping her hair to guide her mouth over his cock. She moaned low in her throat, making her tongue vibrate against his shaft, the sound of him gasping fueling the arousal already burning through her insides. Her fingers moved faster over her clit and she bounced her ass back against the clone as he slammed into her. His movements were growing more erratic and she could hear him breathing hard behind her.

She could feel another orgasm building inside her and she rubbed herself harder, wanting to feel him come along with her. Kakashi gasped and she felt his body stiffen beneath her. She didn’t stop sucking, looking up through a curtain of her hair to watch him as he came, his lips parting as he breathed hard. His seed spilled hot down the back of her throat and she swallowed it, not taking her mouth away until he was completely spent. Seeing his half-lidded gaze and creased brows as he looked down at her and the feel of his cock still slamming inside her made Sakura gasp. Her fingers moved faster over her clit and her entire body quivered at the force of her orgasm. She felt herself coming for the second time and she tightened around him as he bucked faster, moaning deep in his throat as he came inside her.

Beneath her, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura hit the bed in shock. Wait. She thought he was the real Kakashi...she looked back at him as he slid in and out of her slowly, meeting her gaze as she felt his cock twitching from his release. The flush across his cheeks made her feel butterflies dancing through her stomach and she lifted herself from the bed. Kakashi circled his arms around her as she leaned back, finding his lips to kiss him. She could feel him still inside her and despite the fact that it was _Kakashi _, she didn’t find it as weird as she thought she would. It was nice and she had definitely enjoyed herself.

As he broke their kiss, he chuckled sheepishly and pulled himself out, keeping his hands around her waist. “Just so you know,” he murmured against her ear. “I didn’t intend for it to go that far.”

“That’s okay.” She smiled, turning in his arms so that she could look him in the eyes. “But, if that was the clone, then you weren’t really the one to strip for me, were you?”

“You caught me.” He said, ducking his head to kiss the tops of her shoulders. “I didn’t think I would get involved but I could see how turned on you were getting and I couldn’t stop myself.”

“Well, you’ll just have to do it again when we get back home.” Sakura crawled over to top of the bed and sat against the pillows. She curled her finger, beckoning him to join her and she was pleased at how eagerly he obeyed. “And you can have your clones join you again because I think I have a new fetish.”

* * *


	6. Watching Paint Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura thinks she's going on a date with Kakashi. But what he has planned for them is...not exactly what she imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one maybe...3 years ago? Excuse any errors in consistency and grammar. I was but a child then.

* * *

“You know,” Sakura started as she swiped a streak of grey across Kakashi’s living room wall with a paint brush. “When you asked me out, I thought it would be for….I don’t know, a date?” She bit her lip, thinking of how strange it was to be talking to him about this. She didn’t want to admit that when he asked her to do something Friday night, she had been so excited to think it was a date. It took an hour for her to pick something out to wear and do her hair, her heart thumping the entire time at the anticipation of actually going out with Kakashi. Her crush on her former sensei was no secret to anyone by now.

But, when he answered the door in a pair of dingy, faded overalls with a bucket of paint in his hands, her hopes crashed. He had just smiled and held a brush out for her, his eyes creasing in the corner in the familiar way that made butterflies go wild inside her.

“I didn’t ask you out.” Kakashi said as he pushed the roller through the tray of paint at their feet. Blinking, Sakura nearly dropped her own brush and turned to stare at him.

“Yes you did.”

“When?”

“Uh, when we saw each other at the grocery store yesterday.” She put her hands on her hips, the butterflies in her stomach giving way for the other familiar feeling Kakashi brought up in her; annoyance. Sakura blew a strand of pink from her forehead as she watched him roll the paint up the wall in front of them, his cheek lifting beneath his mask. That smirk was infuriating, if not adorable. Especially as he glanced over at her from the corner of his eye.

“I asked if you’d want to come over. I never specified what we’d be doing.”

“Yeah but, come over usually means something a lot more exciting than painting your living room.” She waved the brush at the wall, scattering droplets of pain across his toes and the tarp that lay beneath them. Kakashi looked at her, to the floor and back up at her face.

“Would you have come over if I mentioned the painting? And watch where you’re getting the paint. I’d rather not have grey toes.”

He dipped the roller down to the tray as Sakura rolled her eyes and returned to the space of wall she had been painting. The section he was working on was coming along much faster than hers. She scowled at him over her shoulder and gave a shrug.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

“Hm. Somehow I’d doubt that.”

Sakura couldn’t help watching him reach up toward the ceiling, rolling the brush across the wall and drop it back down to the tray. He was wearing his tanktop/mask combo that made the muscles across his shoulders and back look amazing. She couldn’t help stare at him as he worked, her brush barely moving over the wall now. She was much too distracted to concentrate on their task.

“Are you going to stare at me all night, or paint?” He asked, not even looking at her. Sakura snapped her attention back to the wall and wiped her forehead with her wrist.

“I would have come if you had told me.” She sniffed, feeling utterly ridiculous for wearing something so cute and actually curling her hair just to spend the evening painting.

“You’ve got me curious though,” Kakashi said, amusement in his voice. “What did you think I meant when I asked you to come over?”

“I told you. I thought it would be a date.” She shrugged and turned to face him now, forgetting the half painted strip of plaster she should have been working on.

“No, you said come over means something exciting. What did you think it meant?”

Heat flared across her face as she watched the paint roller go back and forth, up and down, her words sticking to the back of her throat. She didn’t want to admit what she had hoped would happen between them. She didn’t want to tell him that she had worn the sexiest pair of panties she owned and that she was disappointed that after an hour with him, they were still hidden beneath her shorts.

Kakashi looked at her now, his eyes flickering to her forehead before he gave a snort of laughter. “You have paint on you.”

Sakura swiped at her hairline. “Where?”

“Here.” Kakashi said, touching the very cold and wet roller across her knuckles that she was squeezing her own brush in. With a gasp, she jerked her hand back and shook the dripping paint from her fingers.

“Oh! You’re dead, Hatake.” She growled before flinging her own brush at him. The sopping grey bristles hit him right in the chest, making a square print that was halfway on the flap of his overalls and the tanktop beneath.

“That’s where you’re wrong. I have a long range weapon and you just surrendered yours.” He lunged, the roller swiping across her shoulder as she jumped back a bit too late. She could see a wicked grin across his eyes and Sakura shook her head in disbelief. With a crack of her knuckles, she squared her shoulders and gave him a look that said he was in deep, deep trouble for that.

Kakashi’s eyes went wide and he jumped back holding the roller out to defend himself. He wasn’t quick enough and she ducked beneath it, scooping a handful of paint from the bucket as she came up. It splattered across his chest with a satisfying splat that echoed through the empty room. He stumbled back as if he had been wounded and stared down at his decorated chest.

“Sakura…How could you?” He dropped to his knees, clutching his chest. He gave her one last pitiful look of betrayal before falling backwards in defeat. Triumphant, Sakura stood over him with her hands on her hips.

“Don’t mess with the best, Hatake. Because the best just might–” She shrieked as he snatched her around the waist with lightning speed. They both rolled to the floor, wrapping their legs in the tarp. Both the bucket and tray slid across the floor and Sakura gasped at the sight of the paint sloshing over the sides. She froze in his arms, not wanting to tip either of them over and ruin his carpet.

A hand reached up and wiped across her cheek, startling her. Kakashi was over her, propped up by his elbow as he stared down at her. She swallowed, suddenly aware of how tangled their bodies were. She could feel his leg between hers, pressing his thigh against the center of her shorts and their chests were shuddering as they touched. His fingers lingered across her cheek, making Sakura blush.

“Sh-should we finish painting?”

“Is that what you really want to do?” He asked, his voice low and whispered, sending chills across her body. “Because, it’s not really want I want to do.”

“Me either.” She said, shifting her hips against the floor and under him. The moan in the back of his throat at her sudden movement made Sakura nearly melt. Her hands hesitantly went to his sides, spreading across the muscles that stretched up his back.

“If you keep doing that, I’ll be forced to pick you up and take you to the bedroom.”

“If I do what?” Sakura asked, her eyes going wide with fake innocence. She wiggled beneath him again, this time her legs slipping out so that they were on either side of his hips. The feel of him already hard against her made her gasp. He pressed himself into her again, making her arch her back off the floor.

Kakashi dipped his head lower, his masked lips so close to hers that she could feel the fabric brush against her. He watched her as he repeated the movement, his cock pushing right over her clit. She cursed the layer of fabric between them. Sakura wished their clothes would just disappear. She wanted to feel him inside her and her hands reached inside his overalls. She could feel his skin ripple with goosebumps.

“I think we’d be more comfortable on the bed.” He murmured, eyes heavy with lust as he looked down at her. Sakura couldn’t say anything but found the ability to nod, not wanting to move but needing him so much closer.

He pulled her to her feet and Sakura stared as he stepped close, slipping his hands around her hips. She reached between them and curled her fingers around the mask, waiting just a brief moment for him to tell her to stop. He didn’t and she pulled it away from his face.

His lips were on hers before she had time to even see his face but she couldn’t complain. She had been dreaming about his kiss for so long now and the feel of his lips actually on hers made her toes curl. She looped an arm around his neck and tilted her head to the side. He opened her mouth with his lips, his hands reaching around to grab her ass so he could lift her from the floor.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist. She could barely think, barely breath and was desperate to feel so much more of him. It wasn’t long before he reached the bedroom, his kiss still making her head swim with dizziness. He dipped her back and the sudden feel of falling made her grip him harder. Together they fell back on his bed, bouncing just a bit before he pulled her back under his body.

Kakashi kissed her again, slower as if he were savoring every touch and taste of her lips. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, just hard enough to pull it into his mouth before he kissed her. His tongue slipped over hers, soft and slick and Sakura gripped the bed sheets in her fists. She could feel his hand across her hip, dipping beneath the edge of her shirt to make its way up her body. She was glad she had decided not to wear a bra and as he felt her bare breast in his palm, he gave a groan that vibrates against her mouth.

He pulled away, raising up to watch her shirt ride up her body. He took it completely off of her and bit his lower lip at the sight. Sakura let her head fall back against his pillow as he ducked his head and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping at the bud. Every flick of his tongue made her shudder in delight and she could feel her arousal growing between her legs. She squirmed, her hip gliding against his lap and Kakashi groaned again, gripping her tightly to keep her still.

“Sakura.” He whispered, his breath hot as it met her wet, sensitive nipple. She shivered, wishing he would take her shorts off already. “Be patient.” He said.

She didn’t want to be patient. She wanted him inside her. Sakura took his face in her hand, guiding him back up so she could kiss him. The feel of his hand moving to the button of shorts made the muscles in her stomach jump in excitement. It popped free and he pulled her zipper down agonizingly slow. “Kakashi.” She whined, begging to feel his fingers dip just a bit lower.

“Tell me what you want, Sakura.”

Oh god, she could barely breathe, let alone form a coherent command for him. She wanted so much right now and it was hard to pick one thing in particular. Biting her lip, she looked up at the ceiling, her mind racing fast. One thing was for sure, though: she wanted him to fuck her. There was no way she could last through foreplay and she wanted to come while he was inside her.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“You do, hmm?” He took her nipple back into his mouth, sucking her gently before he quickly pulled his own clothes off. Both overalls and tank top hit the floor and he raised up on his knees in nothing but his boxers. He quickly took her shorts off and touched his fingers to the front of her pretty, black panties. He pulled at the bow on the front before glancing up to her face. “Do you like these panties?”

Sakura sat up on her elbows, eyebrows furrowed. “I guess.”

“Oh, well I’ll buy you some more.” The fabric ripped from her hips in shreds and her jaw dropped as he tossed them to the floor. She wanted to tell him that she would have taken them off herself but was suddenly distracted by the realization that she was naked in his bed. Her arm went around her instinctively and Kakashi shook his head with a smirk.

He pulled them free and positioned himself over her, his hips between her legs. She could feel how hard he was and she swallowed, hoping it wouldn’t hurt too badly. Kakashi pulled his boxers down and kicked them off the bed, looking her in the eye as she felt his cock press against her entrance. He paused, waiting for her permission.

Sakura reached a hand between them, curling her fingers around him, wanting to both guide him inside her and see exactly how thick he was. He pushed slowly, his eyes closing and lips parting as he slipped inside her. He was definitely bigger than she had before but being completely filled by him was so exquisite she didn’t even notice the bit of pain. She pushed her fingers through her hair and opened her mouth to breath but couldn’t. It felt so good to have him inside her and she had to take a minute to calm herself.

Kakashi slid out and back in, taking his time so that she could feel every single inch of him. His fingers dug into her hips, nearly bruising her flesh but she didn’t care. She wanted to feel this tomorrow. She never wanted to forget it. Soon, Kakashi found a rhythm that was neither too fast or too slow and Sakura opened her eyes as he put his hands down on either side of her.

He stared down at her, his mouth open and brow furrowed in concentration. “Does it feel good?” She asked, surprised by how sultry her voice sounded.

Kakashi’s eyes rolled back just a bit. “Fuck, yes.” He ducked his head, his hair tickling across her chest as he thrust back and forth inside her. Sakura sighed happily, running her hands up his arms, his muscles tense as he held himself up. She lifted her hips off the bed and gasped as his cock hit a new spot inside her that made her feel tight and hot. But, before she could let it grow, he rolled them across the bed until she was now on top of him.

Sakura put her hands on his chest to steady herself, eyes wide. She was unsure of herself like this, not wanting to do the wrong thing. Kakashi took her hips and rocked them forward and then back in slow movements. She didn’t know how, but it felt even better in this position. She sat back, pulling her hair to the side as she moved in time with his hands. Back and forth, back and forth. It wasn’t long until his cock had found that same spot from before, and each time he slid over it, she could feel herself growing closer and closer to release.

She rocked her hips faster, her breath short and fast. Sakura took her breast in her hand, kneading her palm over the tightened bud. It sent little jolts through her body that only added to the ache that was beginning to make her shudder. Kakashi took her hips in his hands again and held her tight, bucking up into her as she rode him.

“Oh, god…” she gasped as she fucked him harder, desperate for release. She could feel herself climaxing, her walls pulsing around his cock as he kept the pace. Lifting her face to the ceiling, she let him take over. Her orgasm came in wave after wave that left her trembling. He slammed into her only two more times before he was coming as well, her name moaned from his lips.

Sakura collapsed against him as he slowly moved in and out of her, his breath heavy and his body shuddering from the force of his orgasm. He stroked the back of her head as she lay over his shoulder, kissing across her temple and cheek.

“How was that?” He whispered, smiling as she shifted so she could see his face. God, it was better than she had ever imagined. But, if he knew that, he’d only get a bigger ego than he already had.

Feeling the playfulness from earlier returning, she crossed her arms over his chest and smirked. “Well, it was better than watching the paint dry.”

* * *


	7. Easing Your Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi injured himself...good thing Konoha's top medic is there to help him feel much, much better.

* * *

“What in the world have you gotten yourself into this time?” Sakura dropped her medic bag on the floor of her former sensei’s apartment. From the couch, the man in question peered around Gai’s body with pinched brows and a frown.

“It’s really not that bad,” Kakashi said, waving a hand to the medic. His words were quite convincing, but they were immediately followed by a sharp wince as Gai dropped a bag of ice down onto his crotch and Sakura rolled her eyes.

She stepped around Gai and looked down to where Kakashi had one leg propped up on the couch while the other was held out in front of him. He had a sandwich bag completely filled with ice pressed against his pants leg. Sakura glanced up to Gai. “What happened?”

“It was just a harmless race. He must have stepped in a hole.”

Sakura dropped to her knees in front of Kakashi and removed the bag of ice, setting it to the side. He was peering down at her rather nervously, glancing from her face to where a damp spot was left behind from the ice. “You’re not as young as you used to be, you know.” She scowled up at him before turning to peer up at Gai. “And_ you _shouldn’t be running anyway.”

“Nonsense! I’m as fit as I was at eighteen and Kakashi even more so! That is the power—”

“Of youth, yeah, I get it.” Sakura waved a hand over her shoulder and pulled her medic bag toward her. “If you have somewhere to be, this will take a while. No need to stand there staring over my shoulder.”

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Kakashi sharing a look with his friend and she tried to hide her eye roll behind a section of her hair that fell to her face. Whatever they were communicating between one another, she wasn’t sure, but after a moment Gai bowed to her and turned to leave.

Once they were alone, Kakashi shifted nervously on the couch as she slipped her gloves on and looked down at her. “Ah, what exactly are you going to do?” He asked, eyeing her gloved hands.

“Oh, don’t be a baby. Now take off your pants.”

“What?!”

Sakura rolled her eyes again and sat back on her heels, gesturing to his thigh. “I need to see what you’ve done to yourself and it’s just easier if I can go through skin without fabric in my way.”

He pushed himself up with his elbows and slid further away from her on the cushions, shaking his head with uncertainty. “I’m not so sure—I mean, not that it bothers me—I just don’t know if—”

Sakura arched an eyebrow. “Kakashi, I’ve seen many thighs in my career. There’s nothing special about yours. Besides, you know I’m more than capable of taking them off of you myself, but I’d prefer if you handled this with a little maturity.”

His lips clamped shut behind his mask and he sighed through his nose. “Fine,” he grumbled, and Sakura stood to give him room to remove his pants.

She kept herself professional, turning her back to him for some privacy, but she didn’t deny that she was just a _bit_ curious to what he looked like. Seeing partially naked men was just a part of her job these days. She had given countless exams to shinobi over the years, men and women, and had always managed to keep her mind strictly on the task and out of the gutter.

But none of those men and women had been quite like Kakashi. He was her friend, her former sensei, and had been a part of her life for so long. It was crazy to think that two people knowing one another for over ten years _wouldn’t_ think about ‘what ifs’ once in a while. And Sakura had been thinking about the ‘what ifs’ more than usual lately, especially where he was concerned.

The dynamic she and Kakashi shared was something she more than likely would never find with anyone else. They worked well together, got along, and most importantly, they trusted each other. Sure, he had some qualms about stripping down to his boxers before her, but she would feel just as shy about doing the same in front of him as well. No matter how routine and unsexy a medical exam could be, there was still that vulnerability of being exposed that they hadn’t quite gotten to in their friendship yet. Until today, that is.

As he settled back down on the couch with an aggravated sigh, Sakura turned to peek over her shoulder to make sure he was ready. He had taken his Jōnin vest off as well and sat before her in nothing but a pair of gray and white striped boxers and the blue undershirt that he frequently wore. Her eyes drifted down the length of his torso to his thigh. A bruise had already started to form, starting beneath the leg of his boxers and stretching halfway to his knee.

Whatever he had done to cause this, it was definitely a bad injury. Sakura dropped back to her knees and inched into place between his. She took a deep breath and tried to tell her brain to do_ something_, but she was struggling to think of anything beyond the realization that she was dangerously close to another part of his anatomy.

She lifted her hands and laid them down over his thigh, glancing out of the corner of her eye up to his face. His mask couldn’t hide the clench of his jaw and he was very obviously looking at anything _but_ her. Not that she minded. The last thing she wanted was for him to see how her professionalism was crumbling by the seconds.

“Okay,” she started, clearing her throat. “I’m going to see how badly your muscle is damaged, and you’ll feel some slight pressure.”

He nodded, still not looking down at her. Sakura gathered her chakra into the palms of her hands and guided it into the muscles beneath his skin. It was easy to find the injury. There were several small tears to the muscle running along the inside of his thigh and one of a considerate size. It would be bruised for a few days, but she could definitely prevent any permanent damage.

Moving her chakra deeper, Sakura wrapped it around the torn cording and slowly began the process of repairing them. She glanced to where Kakashi’s fists were clenched onto the couch cushion on either side of his hips and she hesitated, pulling back a bit.

“Are you hurt?”

He shook his head, lifting his gaze to the ceiling. It was obvious he was lying.

“Kakashi, you’re about to rip through the cushion. If you’re in pain I need to—”

“I’m fine,” he breathed, letting his head fall back against the couch.

Sakura worked fast but efficiently, repairing the damage he had done to himself. Once all of the smaller tears were taken care of, she moved onto the last. This was the one causing him so much discomfort and Sakura was relieved to see him visibly relax once her chakra hit it. She reduced the swelling and he let out a breath that slowly turned into a low groan.

The sound sent a wave of heat through her and she bit the inside of her lip to keep from whimpering. Her eyes glanced to the small button on his boxers, knowing that just beneath it, was the one thing she was trying very hard not to think about. Another wave of her chakra flowed into his thigh and Kakashi gasped, his leg twitching beneath her hands.

“Am I hurting you?” She asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head and lifted a hand from the couch to weave through his hair. She watched him closely, eyes flickering from the pinch of his brow to the rise and fall of his chest. With every soothing lap of her chakra against him, his breath shuddered, and he would let out that little groan from the back of his throat the was starting to turn her on.

Oh, who was she trying to fool? She had been turned on the moment she lowered herself between his legs. With each passing second she spent there, her thoughts raced to the darker parts of her mind and she was reminded that though she had seen plenty of half-naked men at her job, it had been _month _since she had gotten laid. She knew the last thing she needed was to argue with herself about the pros and cons of giving in to her desires at the moment, but it was getting difficult to push the thoughts aside.

Those little sounds he was making, the way his breath was coming out in quick puffs, and seeing his fingers rake through his hair was driving her crazy. She tried to focus on healing him and she was nearly done. He would be bruised for a few days and would need to refrain from any heavy lifting, but he’d be back to normal within a week.

And she would have to forget about the dirty thoughts that were still swirling through her mind.

Sakura swallowed and focused on her task, trying to forget about the moans he was making or how close she was to touching his privates. But as she worked to reattach the torn muscle, Kakashi did something that made her jaw fall open and breath freeze in her lungs.

He reached out with one hand and whether he did it on purpose or not, she would never know, but before she could think, his fingers were brushing the hair away from the side of her face. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to his and stared up at him with wide eyes. His head was still back, eyes closed and chest rising and falling.

At her elbow, she could see the obvious tent in his boxers and blinked in surprise. Had she not been trying to ignore that area for the past ten minutes, she probably would have noticed him becoming hard. It was impossible to ignore now.

Before she knew what she was doing, Sakura lifted her hand from his thigh and let it hover over the bulge in front of her face. She hesitated only long enough to glance up at Kakashi. His eyes were still closed, still enjoying the feel of her cool chakra moving beneath the hand pressed to his thigh. Would he get angry if she touched him? Sure, he was hard, but that didn’t mean he wanted her to do anything about it.

While she struggled between touching him or chalking the whole thing up to the side effects of her chakra, Kakashi’s hips gave a small buck upwards and the palm of her hand met his erection. Sakura’s eyes went wide, and her concentration faltered, chakra slipping from his injury briefly before surging back around it.

As a result, he sucked in a sharp breath and opened his eyes. The realization of what was happening hit him suddenly and Sakura watched him peer down at her. His eyes were heavy with desire, a single eyebrow arched. Several seconds passed with the both of them holding their breaths, waiting for the other to make a move. Sakura’s hand moved on its own, fingers slowly curling around his width, more so to gauge his size but Kakashi definitely enjoyed the feel of it as well.

It had been a while since she had been fucked, and even longer now that she had been fucked by someone as well endowed as Kakashi seemed to be. Despite the initial shock and slight fear of wondering if he’d even _fit_, Sakura couldn’t ignore the heat pooling inside her. Her thighs clenched together, sending a faint shiver of pleasure through her core in anticipation of what he would make her feel.

The seconds ticked by, tension building between them and filling the space so completely, she was having trouble catching her breath. They were standing on the precipice of something dangerous, something that could change their friendship forever. If they wanted to turn back, they could laugh it off and chalk it up to Sakura’s chakra abilities. But it was clear from the way Kakashi was looking at her that he didn’t want to turn back.

And neither did Sakura.

She stood to her feet slowly, letting her hands fall from the grip she had around his cock and Kakashi followed her with his eyes never leaving hers. Her fingers trembled only once as she reached up to release the straps holding her shirt together at the side of her chest. The fabric fell open and she quickly let it fall from her shoulders.

Kakashi sat up and took her hips in his hands, pulling her toward him. Whether his injury was still painful or not, she couldn’t tell. She didn’t have long to dwell on it, either. His mouth was on her stomach, pressing warm kisses against her from behind his mask. He pulled it down and the feel of his lips against her bare skin made her shiver.

She combed her fingers through his hair, pulling at his headband and tossing it to the side. As he pulled her closer, she straddled his lap but kept herself off of him. The last thing she wanted was to further injure his leg, but Kakashi didn’t seem to care.

In her new position, he was able to reach her breasts easier and he caught one nipple between his lips. He spread his hands up her shoulders, tongue swirling hot and wet over the sensitive bud and Sakura couldn’t hold in the moan that vibrated deep in her chest. Her body was tense and beyond ready for his touch and though what he was doing with his mouth felt so _damn_ good, she needed more.

And judging by the press of his cock against her backside, she could tell he needed more as well.

She stepped off of his lap just long enough to pull her leggings off and for him to strip off his shirt before she was settling back over him. For some reason, she kept her panties on, not wanting to be naked if _he_ wasn’t completely naked as well.

Kakashi barely noticed. He hooked a finger around the band that stretched between her legs and pulled the fabric to the side, exposing her. Sakura bit the side of her lip and gasped as he pushed a finger between her slick folds. She was beyond ready to feel him inside of her, but she wanted to savor the feel of his touch for just a moment longer.

He pressed his middle finger against her clit and circled it, his eyes lifting to meet hers. She had barely recovered from the fact that it was _Kakashi_ of all people teasing her clit when he dipped his finger lower and pushed it inside her. She clenched around him and let out the breath she had been holding. God, it felt so good to have something other than her vibrator inside her.

He slowly pumped his fingers inside her, pulling out long enough to circle her clit before plunging them back inside. Sakura was panting through it all, her hands clenching tight around his shoulders as her thighs trembled.

She was caught in that delicious dilemma of wanting more and never wanting him to stop. She whimpered and the sound was enough to push Kakashi to make the decision for her. His fingers slipped from her but held her panties to the side as he pulled himself free from his boxers. Sakura didn’t need him to guide her.

She felt him press against her opening and knew she was wet enough to take him with ease. She stretched around him and though it was slightly painful from the length of her five-month dry spell, it didn’t take long to adjust to his size. He filled her completely and her entire body trembled from the pleasure.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around her waist and slid back along the cushions. Somehow, their new position allowed him to push even deeper inside her and her mouth fell open in a breathless gasp of surprise. He hadn’t even moved yet, and her thighs were already quivering.

He reached up and smoothed the hair away from her face, making her look down at him. How was he already inside her before they had even kissed? She tried to remember how things lead to _this_, but all she could think about was how hot he looked gazing up at her. Sakura dipped her head and pressed her lips to his. The kiss was a stark contrast to having him inside her, sweet and slow, almost a bit shy.

He held his palm to the side of her face, and she leaned her head to the side to find a better fit against his mouth. As their kiss deepened, Sakura lifted her hips just a bit. The feel of his cock sliding in and out of her was exquisite and she sighed against his mouth. Kakashi let his hands fall to her hips and guided her back and forth over him.

Each time he pushed inside of her she felt a new wave of pleasure she had never experienced before. He was hitting all the right places and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to last. She wasn’t sure how he was making it feel so good. The only thing she was certain of was that she truly didn’t want it to ever stop.

She felt his hands slide around the curve of her hips and grip right where her thighs met her ass. He used his new hold on her to move her faster while also spreading her open and Sakura had to pull her mouth from his to let out a cry of pleasure. She let her head fall to his shoulder, panting breaths against his neck as he pumped harder into her.

Long gone was the slow, agonizing tease of his thrusts and somehow, the new frenzy was even better. Sakura tangled her fingers into the hair at the back of his head, holding tight as he slammed into her harder and faster each time. She could feel the electric heat of her orgasm building, pressing hard against her from the inside.

“_Kakashi_,” she whimpered, desperate for the release.

He didn’t stop, keeping the pace hard and steady. From beneath her, she could feel his own breath growing ragged, hands gripping her flesh tight enough to leave bruises and she knew he wasn’t too far behind her.

“Fuck me harder,” she whispered.

Kakashi groaned deep in his throat and obeyed, using his grip to pump her harder onto him, hitting that sweet spot with every thrust. She didn’t last long after that.

The tight coil of her orgasm unraveled, and pleasure ran through her in endless waves. Sakura sobbed between gasps of breath, her hips twitching and trembling while Kakashi still fucked her. She fell limp against him and let him use her, too stunned to do much else. He came as the waves of her orgasm began to fade and she felt his cock twitch inside her.

He was breathless and gasping into the crook of her shoulder, and though he kept thrusting inside her, it was now slow to savor the feeling. As he released the last of his seed into her, he let go of her and let her rest against his lap, sliding his hands up the length of her spine.

They stayed that way for several breathless minutes, each of them too afraid to say something first. Sakura curled the length of his hair around her finger and closed her eyes, enjoying the gentle way he smoothed his hands across her shoulders. She didn’t know what to say but didn’t really want to say anything at all.

Kakashi brought a hand to her face and pushed the hair over her ear. With a kiss to her jaw, he whispered, “Thank you.”

Sakura sat up and looked at him, eyebrows drawn together and a half-smile on her lips. “For what?”

He chuckled softly and shrugged a shoulder. “For making me feel better. You’re really good at your job.”

“Oh, shut up,” she said with a roll of her eyes. She let her head fall back against his shoulder and wondered when things would start feeling awkward. She was glad that for now, they didn’t. It just felt _right_.

* * *


	8. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura wants to try something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't smutty, but I figured I'd post it anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

“Can I try something?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them and from across the table, Kakashi lifted his head. He put his thumb into the middle of his book and let the pages meet as he tilted his head to the side.

“Hmm?”

For a second, Sakura didn’t really know how to respond. She hadn’t meant to even say anything at all. But, looking at him as he read the pages of his book for the fiftieth time, she couldn’t help wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. It was a ridiculous thought, especially since they had grown quite close the last few months after Sasuke and Naruto left the village. As ridiculous of a thought it was, it refused to leave her head, swirling through her mind as her imagination envisioned what it would be like. Tired of trying to imagine it, she wanted to know. And now, he was watching her with his eyes narrowed slightly, waiting for her to speak.

She didn’t speak and instead stood to her feet to make her way around the kitchen table that they used mostly for reading with one another over tea. She knelt down beside him and sat back on her heels, stomach suddenly in knots. Kakashi set his book aside. “Everything alright?” He asked.

With a nod, Sakura reached up and touched the tips of her fingers to the side of his face, catching the muscles of his jaw tightening. The fabric of his mask was softer than she had imagined. Kakashi swallowed, his eyes focused on hers so intensely that she had trouble breathing. She met his gaze and inched her fingertips further up to the edge of the mask, curling them beneath it. She could feel his warm skin on the backs of her fingers, also softer than she expected. For a brief moment, she waited for him to jerk away from him or to stop her in some way. When he didn’t, Sakura began pulling the mask down his jaw.

It slipped over his nose and she followed it with her eyes until his lips, pale with a delicious hint of pink, were exposed. Sakura ran the tip of her thumb along the edge of his bottom lip and Kakashi’s breath shuddered. His eyes slid closed and he covered her hand with his, holding it against his jaw, fingers curling over hers.

Sakura sat up on her knees and leaned toward him, closing her own eyes as she touched her lips to his. The gasp of breath behind his lips made her smile. She started to pull away when her body begged her not to. She listened to it and pressed her mouth back to his, this time with a bit more pressure. Kakashi’s hand moved to her face, circling around to the back of her neck to hold her in place. He leaned his head to the side, their lips slanted as he opened them. Sakura followed his lead and let her tongue slowly find his, tasting one another with gentle strokes.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura knew there was an alarm going off, her brain panicking at what was happening. She shouldn’t be kissing Kakashi. He was her friend, too old for her, and what happened to her crush on Sasuke? But, if she wasn’t supposed to kiss Kakashi, why did it feel this good, this right?

Her body did everything it could to ignore that nagging voice and enjoyed the moment. Heat flushed across her entire body and she suddenly wanted to feel more of him. Her hands trailed down his shoulders to his chest, pausing briefly to feel the curve of his muscles as he pulled her hair free from her ponytail and took a fistful of it in his fingers. Kakashi used his grip to keep her where he wanted her, his other hand reaching to pull her into his lap. As she settled onto him with her legs on either side of his body, she realized it was easier to kiss him like this.

She hadn’t realized how breathless she was until he pulled away slightly, giving her bottom lip a quick nip with his teeth. His arms circled her waist, hands spreading up her back as he leaned his head back to look at her. They were both a bit breathless and Sakura couldn’t help biting the inside of her lip as a blush crept up her cheeks. Kakashi smoothed her hair away from her face and smiled up at her. “What did you say again?”

* * *


	9. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a damn cold night...how will Kakashi help warm Sakura up?

* * *

_“Kakashi…”_

The whispered voice was almost drowned out by the howling wind outside the small bedroom but he had heard it. Opening one eye, he peeked up from the floor to where his partner was laying in the small bed, the blankets pulled up to her chin. He could see her shivering in the glow of the dying fire behind him and the sound of her teeth chattering from the cold was beginning to make him shiver.

He and Sakura had been traveling for the past few days through the ice and snow until a blizzard pushed them back south. Luckily, they had made it to an outpost with a small inn, though there had only been one room available. And in that one room, there was only a single bed. Despite how badly his back was begging to sleep on the mattress, he had been the gentleman and offered to take the floor.

It wasn’t much different than sleeping on the hard ground and with his sleeping bag and extra blanket that the inn had provided, he was relatively warm.

Sakura, on the other hand, clearly was not.

“Kakashi,” She said, a bit louder this time and he sat up on his elbows.

“Are you alright?”

He watched her sit up a bit and nod, her trembling lip clamped between her teeth to keep them from chattering. She was freezing. Even with two extra blankets wrapped around her small frame, the cold had seeped in through the cracks around the window and prevented her from sleeping. “I’m freezing. Will…” She trailed off, averting her eyes to the window where the wind howled and shook the glass in the pane. “Will you lay with me?”

Kakashi blinked up at her in surprise. He had expected her to ask him to retrieve another blanket for her, or to throw some more logs into the fireplace but, to lay with her? He hesitated, not sure what to even say. The muscles across his back that were stiff from traveling for two days were thrilled at the thought of actually sleeping on something soft and in the end, persuaded him to stop being ridiculous and climb into the bed.

He slid out of his sleeping bag and took his blankets with him, draping them around Sakura’s body before slipping in behind her. As soon as he laid against her side, he realized that she was wearing nothing but her underwear and a long sleeved shirt. The feel of her bare legs against him made his body tense. He tried not to let her see his apprehension as he settled into the bed, shifting as far away from her as possible. With the wall at his back though, he didn’t have much space to work with.

He cursed silently to himself as she moved closer to him, pushing her back against his chest, nestling into the curve of his body with her ass pressed into his lap. For several, long moments, he laid beside her with one hand beneath his head and the other resting on his own hip to keep himself from touching her.

Even with the mound of blankets on top of them, he could feel the chilled strip of flesh across her side where her shirt had ridden up. As she shifted to get comfortable, she brushed against him and he pursed his lips and stared at the back of her head.

“Are you comfortable?” Sakura whispered, startling him a bit. Kakashi cleared his throat and nodded, too afraid of saying anything. He was almost sure his voice would have been froze to the back of his tongue anyway. She sighed and pulled a blanket up around them, trying to fluff the poor excuse of a pillow. “I’m not comfortable,” She admitted.

“Do you want me to go back to the floor?” His voice was barely a whisper.

“No.”

He watched her reach back with her left hand and curl her fingers around his wrist, moving his arm around her waist. She hugged it close to her, keeping her palm pressed against the back of his hand. He wasn’t sure what was happening, whether it was just an attempt to keep them warm or something more. His heart beat hard against his chest and he hoped she couldn’t feel it against her shoulders. Kakashi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

But, the caress of her fingertips along his knuckles made his eyes snap back open and he stared at the back of her head. The last bit of embers were fading from the fire and he knew he should have added more logs when he had the chance. He swallowed and glanced between the hearth and the back of her head. “Should I build the fire back up?”

“No,” She said quietly, her fingers tracing the bones of his hands, dipping between his fingers and down to the tips before repeating it all over again. He couldn’t help the shiver that rolled down his spine and his fingers twitched against her stomach, clenching the fabric of her shirt. “Unless you’re still cold.”

He wasn’t.

Kakashi didn’t answer her, too focused on the touch of her fingers and the feel of her soft stomach beneath his hand. He swallowed and nearly whimpered in protest as her hand left his. The fabric of her shirt was pulled out from beneath him and his lips parted in surprise at the feel of her bare flesh against his palm. Her hand returned to his, her fingers stroking the back of his, lightly scraping her fingernails over his knuckles. This time, he couldn’t help the small moan that sounded from the back of his throat.

Sakura pushed his hand up her stomach and he was powerless to stop her. His breath quickened, pulse racing as she moved his fingers over her navel and up her ribs until he felt the curve of her breast. He reached out instinctively, caressing the bump of her nipple with his thumb. A shiver rippled over Sakura’s body and she pressed his palm against her breast, closing her hand around his. She pushed her ass into him and arched her back.

Kakashi groaned, unable to stop himself from growing hard. With her breast in his hand and her body squirming against him, it was damn near impossible. His cock twitched against her backside and she rolled her hips into it. He still wasn’t sure what was happening but he didn’t think he was capable of stopping himself even if he wanted to.

The light from the fire was almost nonexistent now, plunging them into the darkness. He cursed himself for not bringing it back to life. He was dying to see how beautiful she looked, whether her brow was furrowed or lips were parted as he rubbed his palm over her breast.

Sakura shifted suddenly, pulling away from his touch, leaving him reaching to pull her back. At the realization that she was turning to face him, Kakashi held his breath, his entire body tensing up. He could make out the curve of her face in the dim light and the curl at the edge of her lips. She lifted a hand to his face, taking hold of his mask and he didn’t stop her as she slipped it beneath his chin.

Her eyes flickered down to his lips and back up before she laid her head down onto the pillow and reached up to comb her fingers through the hair on the side of his head. He touched her hip, letting his hands roam up to her side and beneath the fabric of her shirt to her shoulders. Kakashi pulled her toward him, pressing her as close as he could and he had to remind himself to breath as she draped her leg over his.

He could feel the heat coming off of her now, radiating from her center and it made his body shudder to think of what it would feel like inside her. So warm and slick and just the thought had him quivering. He wanted to kiss her, taste her, but how could he? This was Sakura, his friend and former student. The fear of ruining their friendship made him hesitate, his hands lifting away from her.

Sensing his hesitation, Sakura shifted on the lumpy mattress and rolled him onto his back as she slid over him. She lifted her shirt away from her body and tossed it to the floor, the mountain of blankets falling around her hips. For a moment, neither moved. In the back of Kakashi’s mind, he knew that this was a bad idea, that this could change things between them forever. But, seeing her above him, her milky skin glowing in the fading light, all he could think about was touching her.

She took his hands and brought them to her bare breasts, smiling down at him as she felt the tremble in his touch. Goosebumps covered her skin and he frowned, moving his gaze from her chest to her eyes. “You’re cold,” he said.

“Then warm me up.”

It was as if her words flipped a switch in his mind, turning off all the fear and letting his instincts take over. Kakashi sat up, keeping her pressed against him as his fingers tangled in her hair. Her lips found his and she kissed him with a hunger that caught him off guard momentarily. He could taste her desire and it made his own swell up inside him. She tilted her head to the side, urging his lips open so that her tongue could meet his. At his sides, her fingers were tugging at the material of his shirt and he let her pull it away from him, momentarily breaking their kiss.

Their lips were back together before his shirt even made it to the floor and Kakashi shivered at the feeling of her bare chest against his. It was as if he couldn’t touch enough of her, his hands roaming from her hair down her back to her hips and over the curve of her ass. He slipped his fingers beneath the fabric of her panties and she made a noise against his mouth that made his cock twitch impatiently between them. It pressed against her center, straining the material of his boxers and pants.

Sakura let her fingers trail down his chest and stomach, popping the button of his pants open. He could feel her lips curl against his own and his body shuddered as she dipped her hand inside his pants. Her fingers curled around his length, her thumb brushing over the sensitive head and Kakashi pulled away from her mouth. His breath was heavy and his hands froze in place on her backside. “I want you, Kakashi.” Sakura whispered, dipping her head to capture his lips once again, kissing him as she slowly stroked her fingers down his cock.

Any and all hesitation he had left in his body dissolved into nothing at her words. He pushed her off of him so he could pull her panties away from her body and let her take care of his pants. She was breathless as she climbed back over his now naked lap, keeping herself above him. She watched him, her eyes searching his, waiting for him to stop her. But, in that moment, he knew he was powerless to stop this and in the back of his mind, he admitted that he had been wanting this for a long time now.

Sakura reached between them and took his length in her hand, positioning him at her opening. He could feel the heat pouring off of her and his lips parted in a soft groan as she lowered herself onto him. She shut her eyes, her brows pinching together in concentration. It took a moment for her to adjust for his size and by the time he was completely sheathed within, Kakashi was starting to sweat. Being inside her felt so good, so right that for a few seconds, he didn’t want to move, convinced that nothing would compare to this.

She brought herself back up, agonizingly slow and Kakashi cursed beneath his breath. He realized he was gripping her hips tightly and he let go, afraid he was hurting her. With a smile, Sakura forced his hands back around her and leaned forward to kiss him. Her tongue caressed his as she pushed her hips back toward his.

The way she was moving, with slow and teasing strokes, was driving him mad. He felt a bit dizzy, trying to keep his composure but loving every second he was inside her. She was so hot and wet and he was completely in her control. He brought a hand up to her hair, pushing it back behind her ear before he tangled his fingers through it.

“Does it feel good?” She whispered, making Kakashi grip a handful of hair at the back of her head. He nodded, unable to speak.

Sakura tilted his head back to press a soft kiss against his mouth, lifting herself nearly completely off of him only to slide back down his cock when he moaned in protest. She moved faster now, her hips thrusting back and forth over him in a way that made Kakashi nearly come undone. He could feel her tightening around him as she rocked her hips, her breath fast and quick. She leaned back and put her hands down on the bed, using it to help her against him.

Kakashi could only stare down at her in amazement, drinking in the sight of her breasts bouncing from her movements. He spread his fingers down her thighs, up to her hips and guided her, making her pace quicken. He watched her slide up and back down, and as she gave a little gasp, he looked up to her face. Her lips were parted, eyes narrowed as if she were struggling to keep them open and on him. Kakashi reached between their bodies and caught her as she slammed down onto him, his thumb finding her clit.

Sakura’s entire body shuddered and for a moment, he thought she was going to collapse against the bed. But, she held herself steady and let her head fall back as he circled the slick, sensitive bud with his fingertip. He could feel her legs quivering around him and he knew she was close. Her breaths came out in tiny moans that made him want to fuck her even harder.

He used his free hand to loop around her back, holding her steady as he lifted his hips to meet hers, slamming into her faster and deeper. He could feel himself starting to lose himself, lost to the pleasure. He kept his gaze on her, watching as she trembled and bounced, her mouth open and ready to cry out.

_Fuck_…

He could feel her coming around him, tight and wet and as she whimpered his name, Kakashi let himself lose control. She reached for his hand between them, entwining their fingers as he ground himself into her. Breathless, he felt himself come, spilling deep inside her. For a moment, they just breathed, their bodies rocking against one another on their own.

Even after it all, Kakashi was still craving her and he pulled her toward him. He pressed a line of kisses across her collar bone, lapping at the sweat that had appeared with the tip of his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed contentedly, combing her fingers down the back of his head. Outside, the wind still raged havoc against the side of the inn but the cold didn’t reach them now.

Kakashi tilted his head up and they stared at one another, a thousand things they both wanted to say but neither of them knew how. Instead, he pulled her face to his and kissed her.

* * *


	10. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sakura's birthday...how will Kakashi celebrate?

* * *

Sakura was fuming. She couldn’t remember ever being this angry before. Well, angry at him, anyway. He had forgotten her birthday. Not just any birthday either. This was the first birthday since they had started dating. It obviously wasn’t a big deal to him but for her, it was huge.

And he had forgotten it.

She sat on his worn out sofa in the living room of his apartment, her arms crossed tight over her chest as they watched a movie. The title or plot was lost to her at that moment. She was far too angry to pay attention to whatever movie he had rented for them to watch together. Earlier, when he had picked her up from a rather long shift at the hospital, she thought he had been joking, that this was his way to throw her off of guessing her birthday surprise.

But, no.

Kakashi had taken her back to his place, popped a bag of popcorn and started the movie as if it were just another night. For the first twenty minutes of it, Sakura had seriously wondered if she had been wrong. Maybe she had gotten the dates mixed up and her birthday was tomorrow. But, no…Nearly everyone she had come in contact with during her shift had wished her a happy birthday.

He was the one who had forgotten.

She couldn’t believe this. Just as she opened her mouth to ask how in the world he could forget her birthday, Kakashi grabbed the remote and paused the movie. He looked over at her with a smile. “I’m going to the bathroom real quick. I’ll be right back.” He stood and disappeared down the hallway before she could even demand an explanation.

She heard the bathroom door shut and rolled her eyes so hard she was afraid they’d get stuck. As soon as he got done and was back in the room, he was so going to hear an earful from her. But, a minute passed, and then another and five more and Sakura frowned, glancing to the hallway. She could hear nothing from the bathroom and she wondered if he was alright. He hadn’t seemed sick when he got up.

Pursing her lips, she shook her head and turned to stare at the curtains covering his window. She didn’t care if he was sick. It was karma coming to bite him in the ass for forgetting her birthday.

“Sakura?” Kakashi called from the end of the hallway. “Could you come here for a moment?”

He wanted her to come into the bathroom with him? What the…

Slowly, she stood and straightened the skirt she had purchased especially for their date she had expected them to have. Unfortunately, it was now wasted on sitting on his couch and watching a lame movie. Sakura made her way into the hallway and glanced at the light coming from under the bathroom door. She refused to take another step but Kakashi must have heard her in the hall. He opened the door just enough to poke his head around. By the look across his face, Sakura could tell something was wrong. Her pulse picked up speed and she took a step toward him. “Are you alright?”

“I just need help with something.”

She closed the distance between her and the door and pushed her way inside. The bathroom was lit with candles on every surface and the sight of a full tub of steaming warm water made her jaw drop. Bath salts and bubbles sizzled in the water and Kakashi stood by the tub, stripped down to his boxers but wearing a very mischievous grin. Sakura blinked up at him, too surprised to even speak.

“Did you really think I’d forget your birthday?” He asked with a smirk, stepping toward her.

“I…I just thought it had slipped your mind.”

He reached for her, taking her hand to bring her closer to him. Sakura took her lower lip between her teeth as she let him wrap his arms around her. The feel of his bare chest beneath her hands made her stomach flip and she couldn’t help spreading her fingers over the muscles. Kakashi reached behind her and pulled the zipper of her new skirt down her backside until the garment slipped down her legs and fell to the floor.

“I didn’t forget.” He whispered against her ear lobe, sending a wave of shivers down her spine. With a finger beneath her chin, Kakashi tilted her head back and met her eyes, his smile soft. “I wanted to surprise you, though.”

“I’m definitely surprised. And pleased.”

“Oh, you have no idea how pleased you’ll be.” His words made her knees nearly buckle. She was thankful he still had his arms around her. Sakura held onto his shoulders as he lifted her shirt over her head and moved onto the clasp behind her back. Her bra fell away from her body to join the rest of her clothes on the floor and soon her panties went with it.

It wasn’t the first time she had been naked in front of him but every time, she felt the same rush of excitement and nervousness. She wondered if it would ever go away. But, the sight of seeing him strip of his last remaining piece of clothes made her lips part and all thoughts clear from her mind completely.

Kakashi stepped into the tub and held her hand, guiding her in to the warmth of the bath. She waited for him to sink beneath the bubbles before she took her place in front of him, between his legs with her back against his chest. For a long time, they stayed that way, her laying against him, just enjoying the closeness of his body and the smell of the oils and salts. All the tension from the day and being upset that he could have forgotten her birthday melted away and she felt completely relaxed in his arms.

Kakashi reached up and pulled her hair from her neck before he leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder. She let her head fall to the side as he reached his hand beneath the bubbles to find her thighs. The feel of his fingertips sliding across the flesh of her legs made her shiver and she turned to smile up at him. “How did you do all of this without me hearing, by the way?”

“Well, I am a ninja afterall.” He laughed as he nuzzled against the side of her neck. Sakura bit her lip, squirming away from him a bit but he held her tight. “Also, I figured you’d be too angry to pay any attention to what I was doing.”

“Hmm, you’re right about that. I was pretty focused on what I was going to say to you when you came back.”

Kakashi didn’t respond but, his hand slid between her knees, raking his fingers gently up her inner thigh. The further up he went, the more he pushed them until her legs were spread against the tub. Sakura let her head fall back against his chest, her breath coming out a bit heavier at the anticipation of his touch. But, just as he reached the apex of her legs, he took his hands away, leaving her with a disappointed gasp. She felt him smile against her ear.

“Do you want the second part of your gift?”

She couldn’t hide the grin that stretched across her lips. “Yes, please.”

They stood from the tub and Kakashi wrapped them both in towels. The soap suds were still clinging to her legs as he reached down to pull the plug of the bath and she quickly wiped them away. She slipped her hand in his and let him lead her across the hallway to his bedroom.The lights were still off but knew exactly where his bed was. Before she could sit down on the mattress, Kakashi pulled her back against him.

His lips found hers easily in the darkness and Sakura felt herself melting against him as he kissed her. He tugged at the towel around her chest and she let him pull it from her body before he found his grip in her hair. Kakashi guided her head to the side, their kiss growing deeper. It made her knees weak and head swim and she found herself wondering how he could possibly be this good at kissing.

With one hand in her hair, Kakashi used the other to slip his own towel off. The feel of him pressing hard against her stomach made her breath hitch in her throat. She couldn’t help reaching between them to take him in her hands. But, before she could even close her fingers around him, Kakashi took her by the wrist and smiled against her lips. “Not before you’ve gotten your gift.” He murmured, making her bite her lip.

The back of her knees touched his bed and soon, she was falling back against the mattress. She bounced but he quickly grabbed her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He knelt to the floor in front of her and even in the darkness, she could see the corner of his lips twist into an irresistible smirk. Sakura propped herself up on her elbows, watching him put her knees over his shoulders. Kakashi licked his lips before dipping his head between her thighs.

The touch of his tongue against her made her head fall back, lips parting around a sudden gasp. He pulled her legs as far apart as they would go and spread his tongue across her folds, slowly circling it around her clit. He moaned against her, the sound vibrating his lips as he kissed and sucked.

Sakura laid flat against the bed and pushed her hands into her hair, gripping tightly as her legs trembled around his head. She was already breathless, enraptured by the pleasure he was giving her. Every flick of his tongue, every swirl and kiss brought her closer and closer to the edge. She curled her fingers around the sheets at her side, rolling her hips against his mouth. And just when she thought she couldn’t take much more, Kakashi slipped a finger inside her.

Sakura opened her mouth but couldn’t find her breath to cry out. He curled his finger upward, stroking against her. The combination of both his finger and his tongue was so intense that she felt herself arch completely off the bed. Her breath was frozen in her chest, her legs trembling against him. She was so close to the edge, desperate for release and with just another stroke of his finger, she could feel herself coming. Sakura’s whole body shook and the pleasure rolled in wave after wave through her.

Kakashi lapped at her still, and grinned against her as she tried to squirm away from him. Her thighs clamped together as she rolled away from him, pressing her face into the bed as she fought to catch her breath. She could feel him stand to his feet and though she wanted much more than what she had gotten already, she needed a moment to gather herself. She peeked out from behind a curtain of hair, the sight of his hand circled around his cock making her eyebrow lift on her forehead. Sakura sat up and reached for him, wanting to feel him in her own hands but once again, Kakashi denied her.

He caught her wrist and shook his head, using his finger to motion for her to turn around. A jolt of excitement ran through her and she did as he commanded. She rose up on her hands and knees and backed toward him, trembling with desire. Kakashi put a hand to the small of her back as he stepped closer. He pressed the tip of his cock against her, sliding it back and forth over her still slick center.

“Do you want this cock, Sakura?”

She nodded against the bed, unable to find her voice. He wasn’t satisfied with her silence and pulled back just a bit. “I didn’t hear you.” He said, bringing the palm of his hand against her ass with a sharp sting. She gasped, digging her fingers into the bedsheets.

“Yes. Please.”

“That’s what I thought.” Kakashi gripped her around her hips and pushed himself into her slowly. He sank his cock as deep as it would go until she could feel him pressed against her ass she closed her eyes, enjoying every inch of him. He pulled back nearly completely, only to plunge himself back deep inside her. The grip he had around her hips was bruising but she loved it. The pain was a wonderful contrast to the amount of pleasure she felt from having him fill her completely and it drove her crazy. Sakura pushed back against him as he thrust into her, picking up speed.

“Fuck,” Kakashi groaned, “you feel so good.”

Sakura felt herself smile but she was too focused on the feel of him slamming harder into her to concentrate on what he was saying. She pushed her hair from her face and looked at him from over her shoulder, loving the way he looked as he fucked her. His eyes met hers and he gripped her harder, pulling her back against him so hard, she could feel it in her bones. Biting her lip, she reached between her legs and found her clit.

She rubbed at herself in circles, unable to keep quiet. Her moans mixed with his, filling the space of his bedroom. Kakashi leaned forward, taking her breast in his hand, finding her nipple. He pinched and kneaded, gripping her tightly as he rolled his hips against her.

The way his cock moved inside her, stroking against the same spot he had found earlier with his finger, built her up all over again and she could feel herself growing tighter around him. Sakura didn’t stop touching herself, wanting to come with him. She could tell he was just as close as she was.

Kakashi gasped and used his grip on her to fuck her even harder and even faster than before. He was breathless, thighs trembling against the back of hers as she felt his cock shudder inside of her. She stroked herself and not long after him, she came. He slowed his thrusts in time with her orgasm, pushing through each quiver around him as he groaned. Sakura’s breath came out in quick, heavy puffs, blowing the hair from her face with each one.

She pushed herself up until she was standing on her knees, reaching back to circle her arm around his neck. Kakashi kissed her gently, smoothing her hair away from her face. He pulled away just enough that his lips were barely touching hers. “I love you.” He whispered to her, making her heart race fast inside her chest.

She smiled. “I love you, too.”

“Happy birthday, Sakura.”

* * *


	11. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late. Sakura's turned on.

* * *

Sakura couldn’t remember a time she was this turned on. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling as she drummed her fingers across her stomach. Each time she moved, even just to shift her hips on the bed, she could feel how wet she was but she wasn’t surprised. All night, Kakashi had been trying his hardest to turn her on. He had touched her thigh beneath the table at dinner, had leaned close to whisper in her ear and just so happened to run his tongue across her earlobe in the way only he knew could make her this aroused.

He had known she wouldn’t have been able to do anything about it. He had wanted to torture her while they were staying with her parents for the weekend. And, he had definitely succeeded. It was only the first night and he just had to insist that they sleep in separate rooms out of respect for her parents. The smirk across his face as he had kissed her goodnight outside of her bedroom door infuriated Sakura.

He knew how badly she was craving him.

But, with her parents sleeping in the room beside hers, what could they really do anyway? And by how turned on she was right now, she couldn’t be quiet if she wanted to. But, she was needing him so badly. Touching herself just wouldn’t cut it. She was tired of doing that and he was so much better than her fantasies anyway. She’d never be able to make herself come as hard as he could and he knew it.

He knew she’d be too timid or shy to even attempt to have sex in her parent’s house. But, what he didn’t count on was her being this horny. Sakura bit her lip and slipped out of bed, tiptoeing across her bedroom floor to the door. It creaked in the silence of the house, making her wince. From the room beside hers, she could hear her father snoring and her mother’s calm, relaxed breathing. They were asleep.

She turned the opposite way and made her way toward the front of the house where Kakashi was sleeping on the couch. A lamp was still on and Sakura knew he was reading before she even made it into the room. Sure enough, he laid with Icha Icha above his face. He was shirtless but had the sheets around his hips. He lowered the book and sat up on his elbows as he noticed her stepping into the room.

His eyebrow raised along with the corner of his lips. “Sakura. Am I keeping you awake?”

She didn’t answer. She reached over to the lamp and with a twist of the knob, the room was bathed in darkness. Kakashi tossed his book to the side with a scoff and sat up, watching her walk to the edge of the couch. Even in the dark, she could feel his eyes on her body. Her thumbs looped around the waistband of her panties, pushing them down her hips until they slipped to the floor.

He reached for her as she lifted a leg and straddled his hips, his fingers gripping her waist beneath her shirt. She was pleased that he was already hard and she easily pulled him free from his boxers. Her eyes met his and he opened his mouth to speak. Sakura put her finger to his lips. “Shhh.”

She lowered herself onto him and bit her tongue to keep herself quiet. It felt so good that she had to stay still for a moment, just to savor the feeling of him inside her. Kakashi’s hands slipped beneath her T-shirt, finding her breasts with eager fingers. He knew she loved it when he played with her nipples and it usually made her gasp and moan. He was trying to get her to make a noise. She definitely wouldn’t be the first to cave.

Sakura shifted her hips over his, her lips parting for a moan that she quickly swallowed back. He let her take the lead, grinding on his lap as she tried to make him gasp. He remained quiet but Sakura could see him biting his lower lip to stay that way. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. At the sight of her completely naked, Kakashi sighed, obviously pleased with what he saw.

Sakura let her head fall back, her own hands gripping her breasts as she rolled her hips over him. For a moment, all she could focus on was how amazing it felt to have him moving in and out of her and she had to put her hand over her mouth. Kakashi sat up suddenly, his lips finding her taut nipples. His tongue swirled around the bud, teeth nipping gently enough to make her gasp. She could feel him smile against her flesh. She’d let him have this victory as long as he didn’t stop what he was doing.

With one hand, he lifted her hips and pushed himself even deeper inside her. He thrust up into her and Sakura felt her eyes roll back, her lips parting as she fought to keep quiet. She no longer cared about making him moan or gasp. All she wanted was him. She wanted to feel him come inside her and she wanted to come for him. “Don’t stop.” She whispered and Kakashi smirked in the dark.

He gripped her hips and pulled her down onto him over and over, hitting just the right place inside her to make her come undone. Sakura could feel her orgasm coming and she put a hand to her mouth to silence herself. She wanted to cry out, to say his name but held it back. She came around him and Kakashi buried his face in her neck, his breath hot and fast against her. A moment later, he gasped and she could feel his cock pulsing inside her.

His hand snaked its way up her back to her hair and Sakura let him push her head toward him for a kiss. His lips parted hers, their tongues meeting in the middle. Kakashi whimpered as she pulled away, rising to her feet to reach for her clothes. “Where are you going?” He whispered.

Sakura looked back at him from over her shoulder and stepped into her panties. “Goodnight, Kakashi.” She smiled as she tiptoed back to her room, feeling satisfied now that she had gotten exactly what she wanted.

* * *


	12. In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little mutual masturbation is always fun

* * *

Sleep had almost taken him completely when he heard a small sound that made his eyes snap open. He waited, holding his breath, as he listened for more. It was several seconds before he heard it again.

Sakura’s sleeping bag rustled quietly as she rolled onto her back, a soft sigh escaping her lips. At first, Kakashi was afraid she was crying and started to sit up to make sure she was alright. He froze when he noticed her hand moving beneath her sleeping bag, inching its way down her stomach to between her legs.

He blinked in the darkness and kept still, unable to tear his eyes away from her sleeping form. The moon gave just enough light to see the outline of her body and he swallowed hard as he realized he was staring right at the curve of her breasts hidden beneath the thin cover over her. He forced his stare away, focusing on the stars above them that blinked out from behind the passing clouds.

But, they didn’t hold his attention for long. Another sigh from Sakura, following by her shifting along the ground, pulling her thighs apart made him slowly turn his head to the side to focus on her once more. He could see the movement of her hand between her legs and it made his own fingers twitch toward his hardening cock.

God, this was wrong! He couldn’t watch her touch himself. It was completely inappropriate.

Sure, she was an adult now and had definitely grown quite attractive in the last few years. But that made it worse. He had watched her grow up and now…now he was watching her touch herself while his hand inched toward his pants.

Sakura’s breath quickened and she made little gasps that made Kakashi grow harder in his hand. Fuck, how could he listen to this? He was horrible…and so turned out it was painful. He carefully pushed his pants down his hips, pulling himself free with a breathless sigh.

“Kakashi..” his name being whispered into the darkness made his eyes snap wide open and his ears rang. Was she…thinking of him? He swallowed hard, his hand stilling inside his pants with his fingers curled around himself. His cock begged for him not to stop but he couldn’t resist the bubble in the back of his throat.

“Yes?” He asked quietly, every muscle in his body on edge. Sakura gasped and immediately stopped moving. The only sound around them was the crickets chirping in the grass and a frog croaking from a nearby pond. Kakashi mentally cursed himself for speaking, hoping he hadn’t scared her or embarrassed her. The minutes ticked by agonizingly slow, both of them too afraid to move.

It was Sakura who caved first. She let her head fall back against the ground and bit her lower lip as she continued on as she had before he had spoke. Kakashi pushed a hand through his hair, unable to keep himself from following her lead. He watched her, only an arm’s length away. The shift of her sleeping bag as her movements grew more frenzied and her breath becoming heavy made him close his eyes.

He saw her behind his eyes, her hands on him, her lips around his cock. Just knowing she was touching herself and thinking of him was more than enough to make him come but Kakashi couldn’t help imagining her crawling out of her sleeping bag and across the ground to him. He stroked himself faster, the familiar ache building inside him. Beside him, Sakura moaned his name once more and it was enough to push him over the edge.

He came hard, clamping his mouth around the groan that was building inside his throat. Fingers gripping his hair, he turned toward Sakura, watching as her back arched off the ground from her own orgasm. Her hair spilled out behind her like a halo and Kakashi could only stare in shock, unsure how this had even happened. Both of them lay on their backs, breathless and coming down their highs. Sakura rolled her head to the side and smiled at him in the darkness, reaching one hand toward him through the grass.

Kakashi slipped his hand into her fingers and the dampness on them made his face blush hotly. Neither said a word and it wasn’t long before they were drifting to sleep, hand in hand.

* * *


End file.
